An Uchiha Heart Revised
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Sasuke leaves Orochimaru to retrun to the Leaf Village, some how Tenten ends up in Sasuke arms.  Echouchiha has my Permission for the orignal story. Pairings: SasTen, NaruHina, NejIno, and others
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha's heart**

Uchihashariganfan:Okay the orignal story I felt it going nowhere so here is the revised, new version of An Uchiha's Heart. EchoUchiha was granted permission by me to use the orignal however she wants to; so Echo good luck. This story will take place in episode one of Naruto Shippuden where Naruto is coming home after two and half years of training with Jiraiya. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the story. So enjoy the new one.

_Prologue_

Somewhere in the Rice country of the Sound in Orochimaru's hideout, a young man is training alone, training with a manikin.

With every strike he does, he moves become quicker and more damaging.

A man with white hair, with glasses on his face adjusts it and observes him from a far corner of a mountain looking at him with quite an interest.

"Sasuke!"

Stopping in the middle of his attack with a Chidori Current, he looked up at the man who had called him.

"What do you want Kabuto?"

Looking uninteresting at the white haired medic who disturbed his training, Kabuto was at least 6'1" tall, weighing about to Sasuke guess about 143.3 or 143.4 pounds, he has been with Orochimaru ever since he was teenager, now 23 years old and he still works with master ever since he saw him at the exams.

"Lord Orochimaru would like a word with you." He said

"You go to tell Orochimaru to kiss my ass if he wants." Sasuke said in an emotionless toned voice.

Jumping from the mountain to be leveled with Sasuke, he at him looked firmly in the eye.

"Watch what you say Uchiha, my patience with you disrespecting my master like that, is running low."

"Hn,whatever"

Narrowing his eyes towards him, he motioned to follow him to the chambers where Orochimaru was waiting to talk with the young Uchiha. _

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the chambers, Kabuto knocked and waited for a response.<p>

"Come in"

Opening the door, Sasuke could see the pale man, with long black hair wearing a white t-shirt with long black pants waiting for him on his throne seated with a hand on his cheek.

He motioned Kabuto to leave them both, not trusting Sasuke he did not budge, giving a death glare to him, Kabuto bowed and left.

"So Sasuke, I see that you have your bags are packed" he said in uneasy tone, Sasuke kept a normal face, and sighed.

"Where do you plan to go…hmm?"

"That is none of your business, and who gave you the right to snooped in my room?"

Getting up from his seat, he walked towards him stopping three feet. Placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling wickedly.

"Rest assured Sasuke that everything here is my property and thus I can access your room anytime I want with or without your permission."

Slapping his hand off his shoulder, he looked at him and scoffed.

"Whatever, would that be all?"

"For the time being, yes"

He walked out of the chamber and went about his businesses with training.

"Keep an eye on him." He said turning to his left, where a hidden figure was listening to the short conversation.

With Sasuke leaving the chamber, he walked back to the training grounds in the mountains.

_Tonight, _he thought,_ I leave tonight._

To busy in his thoughts he passed Kabuto who waved at him.

"So how did it go?"

Sasuke too busy in his thoughts did not hear him, and continued about his way.

"Uchiha, I'm talking to you!"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to the white haired medic who was adjusting his glasses.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll ask again how did it go?"

"None of your business"

"What!"

"You heard me."

"You listen here Uchiha, I don't like you, and I know you don't like me but whatever conversation you have with Orochimaru; I have to know."

"I have to know" he said in a mocking tone, "What are you his wife that has to know everything?"

Narrowing his eyes towards the young Uchiha, "What did he say!"

"Go suck a lemon stick."

"Did you just tell me to…?"

"Yes"

With that, he left an infuriated Kabuto glaring dagger at him.

_One day Sasuke one day_

* * *

><p><em><span>Later that Night 11:50 pm<span>_

Waiting, on his chair Sasuke was looking at his clock hanging above the door.

_Ten more minutes until midnight then I will make my move. _He thought

There was a soft knock on his door.

Sighing he opened it to reveal a teenage girl about the age of 16 bruised and beaten, she was 5'11' with black hair, she had brown eyes but her eyes were in fear and terror. He took note about the type of clothing she was wearing what look liked a hospital garment.

He figured that she was supposed to be an experiment or some type of sacrifice.

"What do want Kin Tsuchi?"

"Sasuke you got help me!" she said in pleading tone.

"Why?"

"Orochimaru plans to sacrifice me to summon again Hashirama and Tobirama Senju's souls with the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique to destroy the leaf again. He already sacrificed Zaku to summon it the first time but I was held captive for later use. I barely managed to get away."

"What do I care if you're still sacrificed to summon the Impure World Resurrection technique?"

Looking back at the clock, _five minutes left until midnight. _He looked at Kin again and saw her nearly at the brink of tears and on knees grabbing his pants pleading for her life.

"Sasuke please, I don't want to be a sacrifice, I already denounced my loyalty to the Sound! I know that you're leaving for the village hidden in the leaves…take me with you!" she cried.

"And if you slow me down-"

"I won't! I do not care if you have to carry me to get there on your back; just take me with you pleaaasssseeee!"

She buried her head in his pants and sobbed. Feeling nothing but pity for her, he looked back at the clock, _two minutes left. _Then they heard voices in the distance.

"I don't care what you with that bitch, just find her!"

"Yes sir!"

Kin gasped and looked at Sasuke; he was hesitant for a moment.

"*Sighs*, fine I'll help you. Get in my room and hide in my closest, I'll keep those guards off your tail."

She wiped her tears and nodded.

"Thank you" she said hoarsely

Noticing a line tied to her ankle, he used sharigan. He saw chakra in it and knew in an instant, that it was a charka limit holder; he used his kunai and cut the string he knew it belonged to one of the guards.

He closed the door and waited for them.

A few moments gone by and then there was rapid knock on his door.

"Open up Uchiha, I know you're in there!"

He opened the door and gave the guards his famous death glare.

Every guard knew not to mess with Sasuke especially when he had his death glare looking at them.

The guard swallowed dryly and looked into his eyes, he shuddered.

"Uh…I don't know if…you're aware but…um…Kin Tsuchi has escaped a ritual…uh…have you seen her." He stuttered.

"No, I haven't" came the reply dryly.

"Um…if you do…wi-will…you let us know."

He closed the door in his face.

"Intolerant brat!" Said another guard

His comrades scold him.

Coming out of the closet Kin trembled with fear, she stood next to Sasuke.

Both heard the muffled voices of scolding the guard who called him a brat moving into the distance of the hallway hen there was silence.

Kin was breathing heavily; she was grateful that Sasuke helped her but also frightened.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air making Kin uneasy.

Sasuke broke the silence a moment later.

"Let's go were already late getting out of here."

* * *

><p>Kin could not be happier to leave the hideout; she always said that she would always be loyal to the Sound.<p>

However, not this time, this time she felt betrayed by her former sensei who trying to kill her.

They managed to sneak by all the guards without detection, she did not how he did it, but he did.

He did carry her on his back all, but since she was so light

They were outside with the wind blowing in their faces as Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them.

Sasuke stopped only quarter mile away from the hideout.

Kin was perplexed and gave him a questioning look.

"Fireball Jutsu"

As the fireball consumed the tree on their left, nothing was there; Sasuke remained suspicious but kept moving.

Unaware to them both that a dark figure remained hidden in the right to dodge the fireball.

_So they are headed to the leaf, _thought the dark figure, _I must report to Orochimaru._

* * *

><p>Ten miles away from the hideout Kin was drowsy and falling asleep on Sasuke back.<p>

He knew that there was a small town called Vos another 100 feet away.

"Kin"

"Hmm"

"There is a small village not too far from here we'll rest there for the night."

He got no response for she had fallen asleep.

Once they reached the village, he paid the innkeeper.

He gave them their key to their rooms.

Once inside he laid Kin on the bed, he went to the other bed and thought on how people of his village were going to react when they saw him come home.

He turned over on his side to see a smiling Kin sleeping.

_She looks peaceful when she sleeps, _he thought_, but I cannot be at peace until __**he**__is defeated and I avenged my clan._

With so many thoughts going through his head, he fell asleep while thinking on how he was going to beat **him**and the village reaction on his return.

**Uchihashariganfan: Well I hope you enjoyed the new version of the prologue and do not worry the other chapters more interesting than this. Like I said this will take place during episode one of Naruto Shippuden, so stay tuned. ****Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you don't flame me while you do it, R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay, chapter 1, hopefully I'll make something out of this new story instead of the old. Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any characters in this story, EchoUchiha has my permission to use the original story however she likes.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was late night and Sasuke was tossing and turning on the bed.

He never had a nightmare this bad ever since he was with Orochimaru.

The nightmare that haunted him was the elimination of his clan.

_Sasuke Nightmare_

**(A/N: This is going to a piece of the nightmare, this will increase in future chapters. Now back to the story)**

_Young Sasuke was returning home from school._

_He had just aced his final test, and he couldn't wait to tell his father, mother, but most of all _nīsan to_ find out._

_Unknown to Sasuke a figure was staring at him from the distance on a pole, stalking him with red-eyes._

_Sasuke instincts took over; he looked at the pole, but the figured had vanished._

_**What was that, **__he thought__**, I better get home, I have bad feeling about this.**_

_Once he reached the Uchiha Mansion, he noticed that his family was not in the living room or the kitchen._

"Okāsan, otōsan, o nīsan wa, watashi ga tadaima."

_He got no reply from the mansion, it was empty but he was unaware that they were upstairs arguing with Itachi._

_**Hmm…that funny, usually mom either in the kitchen or sitting at the table with dad and he is normally reading a newspaper while nīsan is polishing his kunai to go into battle.**_

_Then suddenly he heard a crash in the master bedroom of his parents and his mother scream "AHHHHHH!"_

"_MOTHER!"_

_He dashed towards the master bedroom, his heart pounding like the jungle drums._

_Once he reached the bedroom, he kicked the door open and saw pool of blood of his father on the floor staining the carpet._

_He scanned the area and saw his mother tied to a chair and gagged._

"_MOM!"_

_He removed the gag from her mouth._

"_Sasuke run, get as far away from here!" she cried_

"_I won't leave you behind!" he shot back_

_He pulled out a kunai that his brother gave to him last Christmas; he cut the rope that held his mother wrist and ankle and made a dash to the door._

_They managed to make it outside and towards the gate of the Uchiha clan._

_They stopped to catch their breaths, after a few moments she managed to break the uncomfortable silence._

"_Sasuke you have to get help."_

"_Why"_

"_Your bro-"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence; she looked down and saw a blade pierced through the stomach area._

_With the blood of his mother staining his cheek, Sasuke saw the blade exit the stomach area of his mother and saw her collapse face first. _

_She landed with a light thud._

"_" was all she could manage to say before she went limp._

"_MOTHER"_

_He managed to flip his mother over on her back and shook her._

"_Mom, wake up, you can't be dead, you can't"_

_It was no use, she did not response._

_He put his head on her arm and cried his heart out._

_He then heard footsteps coming towards them._

_He looked up and saw his brother._

"_Itachi who would do such a cruel thing to our clan?" He cried._

_Itachi just looked at his younger brother then responded to him._

"_It was me who killed the clan Sasuke."_

_Now his eyes widen in fear._

"_You…did…this…why?"_

"_I did it test my strength against the clan."_

"_Test your strength, but that doesn't make any sense."_

_Then he realized something._

"_You were the one who killed __Shisui."_

"_That is correct Sasuke; I did it to achieve the __Mangekyō Sharigan."_

"_Mangekyō Sharigan?"_

"_Yes, you and I have the potential to reach this level."_

_Fearing for his life, he ran away._

"_I don't want to die!"_

_Itachi was faster than he was, and when he caught up to him; he knocked the wind out of him._

_Sasuke grunted and was on his knees, trying to catch his breath._

"_Now Sasuke, you'll see the demise of the clan, and yours as well."_

"_No!"_

_End of nightmare_

* * *

><p>Sasuke awaked shooting up in bed panting heavily in cold sweat.<p>

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at Kin who was still sleeping.

_Sleeping peaceful, while I have nightmare huh, but it is not her fault. I guess returning to the village is a lot harder than I thought. I been gone for two and half years and these nightmares never returned when I was with snake-breath. So why now? He thought_

He looked outside his window and looked up at the night sky.

The moon and the stars were out, shining like a silver coin in the sky.

_4:00 in the morning._

He lay down on the bed, and then got up again with suspicion written in his face.

"Kin"

She stirred but no response.

"Kin!" he said with more audio in his voice.

She awoke, yawning while looking up at Sasuke, rubbing her eyes.

"What?"

"Let's get out of here." He whispered

"Why?"

Before Sasuke can answer her question, an explosion took place down stairs.

Kin realizing why he wanted to leave shot out of bed and changed clothes, she didn't care if Sasuke was watching her dress or not, what mattered now was to get out of the burning building fast.

Sasuke picked her up (bridal-style) and jumped out the window onto the roof.

He managed to jump onto another roof nearby and set Kin down.

Many people who were sleeping managed to escape the building alive.

"So, that's why you wanted to get the hell out of there?"

"Exactly" he said in a near whisper

Looking down, Sasuke instincts took over, pushing Kin out of the exploding tag where it exploded on contact.

Turning around they saw three sound ninjas, one Chuunin, the other two Genin.

"There she is, get her!" said the higher level ninja, as the three stooges charged towards them.

* * *

><p>A tick mark arose from Kin.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me right now! Orochimaru is sending two Genins after me, that obscured and low."

"Hn"

"What?"

"You take care of the two Genins and I'll take care of the Chuunin."

"Wait just a damn moment here Uchiha, I want…to…"

Sasuke shot a death glare at her, making her shudder uneasy.

"Alright fine, sheesh, what's a girl supposed to do to get respect around you."

Ignoring her comment the two got took out their weapons waiting for the three ninjas.

The fighting lasted about five minutes max.

Kin braced herself as the two Genins tackled her to the ground.

She managed to kick one of them in the face and the other punched him in the groin area.

The one who was punched groin cursed under his breath, while on the ground she managed to sweep his legs making him fall.

She got on top and started beating the daylights out of him.

The other Genin ninja was dazed but quickly recovered.

Seeing how his comrade was getting his ass handed to him by a girl, he rushed to his aid.

Pulling Kin by the hair was the last mistake he did.

In a blind furry she grabbed his hand and broke it in the process then punched him.

Yelling in pain, he retreated his hand and to his amazement he saw Kin pick up his comrade over her head.

"Hey, put me down bitch, put me down!"

"Ok I'll put you down."

"What the…"

She mustard all her strength and threw him towards the baffled comrade knocking them both unconscious.

Panting heavily she picked up the kunai she dropped and heard Sasuke clapping sarcastically.

"Took you long enough"

She shot a dirty look at him, and then saw the Chuunin ninja lying on the ground bleeding to death.

Before she could ask him how long it took take him down; he spoke first.

"Let keep moving the Leaf village boarder is not too far from here."

"How far is it?"

"About 13 miles away from here, it should take us at least a good two hours to get there if I carry you, if not about a week trip." He said coolly looking up at the stars. _4:10 AM._

She considers her options and chose to be carried on his back instead of waiting a week.

He took off with amazing speed; she looked back at the thick black smoke disappearing in the distance.

_Why do I get the feeling that someone is watching us?_

She banished the thoughts and look ahead.

_Hmm…it appears she still got fight left in her. Still Orochimaru will not please with those three ninjas I sent. _

The dark figure disappeared into the night and headed back to the lair to inform his master what has occurred tonight.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Ok I hope you readers enjoyed the first chapter; I'll try to have the second and future chapters up ASAP. R&R Please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchihasharinganfan****: Hello people I'm back with a new chapter and ready to rock and roll. So I didn't get enough reviews last chapter, you know what perseverance is what keeping me going with the new story, so I'm just going to try even harder next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, thank to those who are reviewing.**

**Chapter 2**

Two men were walking through the forest enjoying the scenario while the wind breathed on their faces. The sun rays shone within the forest piercing the dense trees and banishing the darkness within it.

One of these men had blonde spiky hair, with a headband tied around his forehead, having the insignia of the hidden leaf on his headband; he was wearing an orange jacket with hint of black spreading from the waist up spreading to both sides of his shoulders down to his arms, wearing matching orange pants to match the orange on his jacket on his back he had a green backpack.

The other man was slightly taller than his companion, he had white spiky hair as well but it was longer than that of his companion nearly reaching the ground by a few cm, and it was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a green shirt with a red vest on top with matching green pants and his back a darker green backpack. His headband had (which means Mount Myōboku).

The blonde inhaled the clean fresh air of the leaves and sighed. It was silent for a few more miles as they enjoyed the scene.

"It has been a while since we came down this road hasn't it pervy sage." The blonde one said as he broke the peaceful silence between them.

The white haired man chuckled at his remark.

"Yeah it has, I remember the last time we took this road when I took you out for training." He replied.

He looked at the naive boy and still wondered how he was going to bring home Sasuke, despite the fact he deserted the village in order to take down his brother. He remembered the talk with the young blonde about friendship at the hospital two and half years ago, and his personal experience with a former member of the Konoha.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Jiraiya was headed to the hospital to visit Naruto ever since he heard about his fight with Sasuke. He stopped by the office of his comrade Tsunade who assumed the role of hokage since the death of his deceased teacher and former hokage __Hiruzen Sarutobi. __**He was a fine teacher and a father figure to all us**__, he thought. He reached the office building and walked a few flight of stairs until he reached the first door on his left. On it; a sign that said, __**Knock before you enter or **__**ELSE!**_

_As he came to through the door he ignored the sign for he wanted to surprise his comrade "Hey Tsunade, sexy mama I'm baaa *Splat* pff." _

"_You fool, can't you read the sign; it says knock before you enter!" she shouted at him._

"_Nice to see you too Tsunade." He said while getting a towel from the closest to clean the pie mess from his face. _

"_Where did you get the pie?"_

"_Well the high-council knew how annoyed Tsunade-sama got when people entered the office without knocking, she either threw or punched them out if anyone disturbed her while working on business. Let me tell you Jiraiya she punched Might Guy out of the office through the window for not reading the sign and well let's just say he landed in cow manure about 20 yards from here and stunk for at least two weeks." _

_Jiraiya looked at the woman was standing next to Tsunade holding a pig in her arms. He observed her from head to toe and saw that she was wearing a grey __kimono dress with a white sash tied around her waist. She had black eyes with black hair that barely reached her shoulders._

"_Oh Shizune, I didn't see you there. How you been these past days?"_

"_So you finally notice me after what…two and half seconds you come through that door." She said with a sarcastic tone of voice. "Maybe it's best if Tsunade just threw you out of here and we'll see how would you like to smell like cow manure."_

"_Hey Shizune relax" he said "I would never forget you"_

"_Hmph"_

"_Awww…does little Shizune miss me that much."He cooed_

_She turned bright pink, she knew where this was headed she looked at Tsunade for help but apparently she too busy enjoying the show. Shizune gave her mistress the thanks a lot look, while Tsunade gave back your welcome look. _

_She backed up into the window while Jiraiya inched closer while giving her a sexy smirk. He placed a hand on the window and looked down on her. He could tell this was making her uncomfortable but he didn't care he too busy making fun her._

"_Let Uncle Jiraiya kiss you on the lips to make you feel better, so pucker up baby." He said while puckering his own lips to kiss Shizune._

_Shizune was redder than the tomato itself she was at least 10 shades of red, she could hear her mistress snickering at her, while in the back of her mind she all she could think about was, __**DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!**__ The gap was closing fast, she panicked._

"_NO WAY!" She balled her hand into a fist and punched Jiraiya in the face causing him to fly into the wall. He was dazed on the floor and said, "What a kiss…"_

_Shizune then grabbed him and shook him furiously while screaming in his face._

"_LISTEN YOU OVERATED PERVERT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANIN, THAT IS NO WAY TREAT A LADY YOU WOMANIZER, YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN YOU DO THAT; DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"_

"_Okay… I… get…it" he stammered._

_Tsunade looked at the both of them and chuckled at the two. __**What I am going to do with you guys, **__she thought. Her face turned once again serious when she looked at Jiraiya who swirls in his eyes from all the shaking and rattling he got from Shizune who was looking quite upset._

"_Now Jiraiya"_

"_Eh?" _

"_What brings you to my office on this lovely Sunday afternoon?"_

_He stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothing then straightened his headband and ponytail, than spoke._

"_Well I was on my way to visit Naruto at the hospital but I decided to stop by and give my ex a visit." He said while secretly looking at her huge breast._

_A tick mark arose from her vein, she noticed him secretly looking somewhere he wasn't supposed to be looking but let him go, she was already upset with a behind scheduled with business and she was already late handing in paper on time to the high-council. It was a stressful afternoon but she kept her cool. After a brief talk with Tsunade they said their goodbyes and he headed off to the hospital._

_A little while later he reached the hospital and jumped to the window where Naruto. Using a summoning jutsu he a giant frog. Naruto looked out the window and in surprised found him._

"_Pervy Sage!"_

"_Yo"_

_There was a silence between them; it was a long silence only the chirping of birds and the calm breeze were heard._

"_I have something important to tell you." He said at last. "From here on out I'll take you as my student and train you one-on-one for three years."_

"_Three years?"_

_He nodded_

"_I've also have information regarding the Akatsuki."_

_**Akatsuki…**__, the word just send chills down Naruto spine._

"_Those guys will be after you in other three or four years."_

_Naruto was silent for the moment._

"_That doesn't matter." He said, surprising Jiraiya._

_He looked at him with determined eyes._

"_What's the point in talking about the future? There is no time for me to train!"_

_Jiraiya turned his full attention to the blonde._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have to pursue Sasuke ASAP; he could be killed by Orochimaru."_

"_Hmm, it seems that you knew about Orochimaru's goal." He countered_

_Jiraiya comment took him by surprise._

"_That means that you too…"_

_Placing his hands on his lap, he nodded then he said, "I was researching Orochimaru's Immortality Technique. Once he uses it, it can't be used again for another three years, and he got impatient waiting for Sasuke so he just transferred. So for another three years it's okay. There is still time."_

"_That isn't a lie, right?"_

"_Right"_

_He sighed a relieved sigh, he couldn't image his best friend being taken over by Orochimaru, and using his body for other purposes._

"_But…"_

_He looked up_

"…_Forget about Sasuke."_

_Naruto looked at him stunned, how can he forget Sasuke they shared a bond of friendship, Jiraiya continued with his explanation why._

"_Sasuke left on his own free will, whatever you do he will not change. Because I seen a lot of shinobi, I knew. Your friend Sasuke is the same type as Orochimaru."_

_Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing from his mentor, all he could think about was trying to help his friend but Jiraiya broke his train of thoughts._

"_If you're thinking of trying to help him, forget it; that's the kind of thing a fool would do."_

_Naruto couldn't take anymore with his ranting about his friend, "He may not be anything to you but…to me he is my friend!"_

_Jiraiya looked at him with anger and snapped at him, "And do friends hurt other friends? Open your eyes Naruto, look at the state your in!" _

_There was no denying the truth._

"_This is…"_

_Jiraiya remembered__ all the pain his former friend did to him, __**No matter how many times I wished for it, he never returned. **__He looked at Naruto and saw the sadness in his eyes; he sighed and took pity on him._

"_Look Naruto the reason I'm telling you this is because I suffered and was left with remorse and regret and I don't want you going through the same fate as me. Waiting for a friend is not worth it Naruto, once they leave they're gone. "_

"_I refuse to believe that."_

_Jiraiya looked at him with a questioning look._

"_I refuse to believe that Sasuke can't be saved, how can I be hokage if I can't save one friend?" _

_He gave him thumbs and said with confidence, "Besides I made a promise to Sakura that I bring him back and I tend to keep it!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Reaching the gates of the Konoha, they were greeted by Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. They exchanged greetings and both Jiraiya and Naruto entered the village, unknown to the four of them two people were not too far from them and the village.<p>

"Sasuke are you nervous to enter the village?" Kin asked.

Sasuke hated to admit it to Kin but he really was extremely nervous to enter. He left the village on his own free will to train with Orochimaru to defeat his brother. _I said to myself that I will never return here but apparently I'm back and this time for good. I'm done with Orochimaru he has nothing left to teach me. _As he thought this, Kin pulled his arm and they continued to the leaf.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran into center of the village and using chakra control he climbed a pole and on the top of his lungs he shouted, "I'm home everyone Naruto Uzumaki is back!"<p>

Jiraiya caught up to him and shook his head in amazement, and then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Yeah and your still the biggest goofball that ever lived on the face of this earth." The voice said.

Naruto looked down on the person who made that comment and his eyes widen in shock as well as Jiraiya.

"Sasuke!"

He jumped down to be leveled with him; he was speechless when he saw his comrade back in the village.

"Hello Naruto"

**Uchihasharinganfan****: Well isn't this a lovely reunion between comrades, Sasuke is back and probably left the whole village in shock. Well that enough for me for today, don't worry about a thing you Sasuke x Tenten fans. This is part of my plan to get them together, first develop a friendship then get them together. FYI: there will be other pairings as well. Til the next chapter. R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchihasharinganfan: Hello my people of Fanfiction, it is I with a new chapter of Uchiha's Heart Revised. You have seen the shock of a lifetime in the Konoha village the return of Sasuke Uchiha. Thank to those who are reviewing to the story disclaimer: I don't own anything. Now readers enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

Orochimaru was not pleased with the performance of the three ninja's he had sent to recapture Kin. Nor was Kabuto happy, he had big plans for her as well; he looked at his master who an uninterested look at the failure of the three.

"You lost her." He said at last

The three ninja were on their knees looking down at the ground in shame having their hands tied behind their backs while surrounded by three more shinobi two male and one female. The female ninja has red eyes, matching hair color, and an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She wears brown glasses, a lavender uniform common for Orochimaru's subordinates, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. One of the male ninjas has white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes, and wears a matching purple sleeveless shirt with grey pants. He wears a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it, and another belt around his chest that holds his sword Kubikiribōchō. The last shinobi had orange spiky hair wearing black pants, a tan shirt and brown sandals; his face was calm and he silent.

"Orochimaru let me explain-"

"SILENCE!"

The room was dead quiet, noone dared to speak with an enraged Orochimaru, anyone who dared to talk with the execption of Kabuto was killed on the spot. Kabuto broke the silnce with a whisper to his master's ear using one hand to cover his mouth so no one could tell what he was saying.

"_Maybe it be best if we just use them as sacrfices to the Impure World Resurrection technique we still need Kin and I think that three can take her place while we get her back."_

The three paled white, they knew about Kabuto and his merciless ways, he was always the one to suggest other things, they looked up still pale as a ghost and saw a wickedly smiling Orochimaru looking at them with some use.

**Gulp***, was their reply.

"Heh…heh…heh…It seems that I have further use for you three failures of shinobis after all."

They sighed relieved, he snapped his fingers and four ninjas appeared, then he gave them an order, "Take them to the ritual room and use two out of three, their chakra should be enough to sastain until we retreive Kin."

Before the three could protest they disappeared in a cloud of smoke with the other the four that appeared. All that was left was the three other ninja standing, the whited, oragned, and the pinked hair ninja.

"Karin"

"Yes, lord Orochimaru." Responded the pink haired girl

"I have an assigment for you and your team."

"Great I've been itching to do something, I grow tired of all this waiting around." Said the white haired man. The orange haired boy remained silent and looking uniterested in the mission that was about was to occur.

Kabuto then spoke, " Lord Orochimaru let me be the leader of this group, I will make sure to bring back Kin."

Then out of te blue a voice was heard, "That won't be neccesary Kabuto."

Kabuto jumped and looked around the area to find the voice, he noticed that Orochimaru looked to his left to see the figure step out of the shadows .

"Come I have been expecting you…"

The figure walked from the shadows , he was at least 6'0" tall, having blonde hair with the tip looking like a half moon, he was wearing red spike armor though his chest area wasn't covered, wearing green pants and red sandals.

"It my honor to serve you Orochimaru." He said after bowing to him.

"Lars"

* * *

><p>Back in the Konoha, a pinked haired girl walked from the office of Tsunade after hearing the news that Naruto was back in the village. She couldn't wait to see him. <strong>It's been a while since I saw him, I wonder if he has changed a bit.<strong>

"Hey Sakura, long time no see." Said a voice

She looked to her right and saw her former sensei Iruka at the ramen shop eating pork chop ramen soup.

"Iruka Sensei, hi I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, it has been a long time…my you grown up since I last saw you. I remember that you use to be taller than Naruto."

She blushed a little at his comment.

"I better get going sensei I hear Naruto is back."

He nodded, and went back inside. As continued walking, there was whisper among the villagers. She couldn't tell who they were talking about but something told her it couldn't be good at all, so she stopped and asked one of the clerks who was sweeping his front door the question.

"Umm…excuse me sir."

He turned around and looked at her, "Something I can help you with little lady."

"Umm…yeah what's with the whispering going around here."

"Didn't you hear, Sasuke Uchiha is back and he got a new partner with him."

**Sasuke…is…back…with…a…new partner?**

"I hear that Naruto is confronting him now even as we speak."

She was stunned, speechless, she thanked the clerk and took off running to the center of the village. Thoughts racing through her head and tears starting to fall from her green emerald eyes, **Please don't let this be a dream, please don't let this be a dream, please tell me that Sasuke is back, please!** Within minutes she reached the center of the village stopping half way to catch her breath; she looked and saw four figures standing there, two were having an argument, while the other two stood there listening to the people arguing.

"Sasuke wa, watashi wa anata o torimodosu koto ni natte ichi-nin!" Claimed Naruto.

"Watashi wa sore o shitte iruga, watashi wa massugu ni futatabi monogoto o settei suru ni wa,-mura no tame ni watashi jishin no jiyū ishi de kita anata ni baka ni Naruto!" countered Sasuke with an annoyed tone of voice poking at his chest with his index finger.

"O bāchan hokage ga anata no senaka o shitte imasu ka?"

He shook his head, "Īe, kanojo wa shimasen. Osoraku ima de wa mura zentai de wa, gēto futatsu no keibi-in no izure ka ga murabito ni keikoku surunode, watashi ga koko ni iru koto o shitte iru."

Jiraiya was completely lost on what was going on here, Sasuke back on his own free will, Naruto wanted to be the hero and bring him safe and sound which was not going to happen, Sasuke brought in a mysterious girl named Hana Nagasaki who claims to be a distant cousin of Uchiha boy; **Though a very attractive young lady if I do say so myself. Her gorgeous black eyes with that nice curve of her body and her short hair reaching her shoulders and that beautiful red kimono dress with a white sash tied around her slender waist; hmm…I wonder how she looks like without those on…oh boy! **

Technically Jiraiya was going gaga for Kin every second that pasted making her feel very uncomfortable once she started to noticed him staring at her. **What is up with this weirdo? He is giving the creeps. **Her thoughts were broken by the yelling of a child.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Eh" He turned to a see a young boy about the age of nine years old with long pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. Having a long scarf tied around his neck and wearing a Konoha forehead protector. He was accompany by two young ninja one of his comrades; one being another male was about the same age as him but wearing a grey long sleeve jacket with the Konoha forehead protector with a long snot coming from his nose, while the other female had pigtails but wears a Konohagakure headband. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots on. Everyone seemed to not notice Sakura among them well except for Hana (aka: Kin) who looking quited stunned at the moment.

"Oh, Konohamaru long time no see."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Wha-" Naruto stood in shock as young friend said that to him.

"Prepare yourself for the ultimate sexy jutsu of your life."

This caught everyone attention.

"Sexy Jutsu"

**Sexy Jutsu, what the…oh…my…, **before Kin had a chance to finish her thoughts she blushed twenty shades of red, Jiraiya had a nose bleed while having a sexy smirk on his face, Sasuke stood there with one eye twitching. Sakura jaw nearly dropped to the floor; there in front of them stood two naked women covered in smoke, this was Konohamaru's own version of the Harem Technique, and first he creates a shadow clone of himself. He and the clone then transform into two completely naked and well-endowed women in a suggestive poses.

"Konohamaru that is no way to show off in front of me, where are your manners." Naruto said to him with a sense of adultness in the tone that he used. Sasuke was caught off guard by his action and Kin looked like she was about to pass out.

**Naruto matured over the years. **Thought Sakura

"NOW GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE SEXY JUTSU OF YOUR LIFE!"

**How nice, the ultimate sexy…wait WHAT?**

Sakura paid no attention to the raven-haired boy; she went up to Naruto and punched as hard as she could in the face and started lecturing and rattling till he got through his head.

"Naruto you jerk, what kind of an example are setting for these kids!" She screamed.

"Still the same aren't you Sakura." Sasuke said in lone tone. She dropped Naruto and slowly turned around. She saw him, standing there in front of her his face neutral but his eyes were calm, she was nearly at the brink of tears, "Sasuke…" Running towards him she embraced him tightly and cried on his chest.

Though the Uchiha didn't like to be touched, he returned the embrace. It only lasted for a few moments, Sasuke looked and saw that Tsunade came looking for him as well as Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy.

Naruto snapped out of his dazed moment to see what was occurring, he didn't like what he saw. Kakashi had a stern look on his face as he eyed the Uchiha from head to toe. Lifting up his protector to relieve a Sharigan behind it, Sasuke activated his own sharigan.

"Don't try to out sharigan me, Hatake."

"I'm not; I am here to make sure you don't do funny business with those eyes of yours."

"Hmph"

Tension slowly increased, Asuma took out his knuckle brass like kunai's knives out, and Guy was standing there awaiting further instruction from Lady Hokage. Sakura was still attached to her former teammate with her head on his chest looking at her master. Kin on the other hand was watching this unfold before but did nothing; she knew if she was discovered they would send her packing back the Sound country. The silence was tense and everyone was tense.

"We will settle this in my office." Tsunade said at last breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>Kabuto was puzzled on why Orochimaru never mentioned anything about Lars or who he was or where did he come from. The whole scenario replayed in his mind over and over again.<p>

_Flashback_

"_I will be the one to lead this mission Kabuto." Said Lars as he watched the medic-nin observed him from head to toe, the look on his face was full of suspicion and anger in his eyes. _

_Kabuto looked at his master and back at Lars again. _

"_Are you sure lord Orochimaru we could trust him?"_

_Orochimaru raised a brow, "Hmm…surely Kabuto you are not jealous of Lars I know that you two just met. But why the sudden question?"_

_Kabuto chose his words carefully before responding to his master, "Not jealously, but concern about his ability and strength; I wish to test him."_

_Suigetsu snickered at Kabuto, "Sounds to me that you're jealous."_

"_I'm not jealous; I am just taking a precaution before I put my faith in him."_

"_Hm-hm, sure you are?" Karin knew that the medic was lying; __**he really doesn't trust him at all, **__she thought. Jūgo was only listening, as silent as he was he was also patience with stuff and thought things through before acting._

"_Enough" Said Orochimaru, he walked over to Kabuto and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Kabuto, the only reason why I want Lars for this mission is because I need you here, this body is starting to reject me and I need you to ease the pain. That is the only reason why I haven't picked you for the being the team leader. I always trusted you Kabuto, but since we had Sasuke I've seen that you grown a distrusting to others especially Sasuke and for that reason alone I had Lars training under me without you knowing for a good three years."_

_Kabuto was stunned; he was the most trusted man to Orochimaru since he first joined the ex-leaf ninja on his quest to destroy the leaf. Now he understood why he wasn't the team leader it was part of Orochimaru plan to get Kin and Sasuke back for A. Use the Impure World Resurrection technique and B. Take over the body of the Uchiha to destroy the leaf. He looked over to Lars and gave an unsure look. _

_Orochimaru squeezed his shoulder, he looked then he said, "Don't underestimate him."_

_He nodded and bowed and left the room; before he left he heard his master give the orders to search for the two missing ninjas that left._

_End of flashback_

Still replaying what has occurred moments before, he smiled and thought; **It may be best if I stay here but with lord Orochimaru plan in plan taking affect there will be nowhere to hide from his team. We can finally destroy those irritating ninjas Naruto and Sasuke. It won't be long now.** His smile grew as he kept playing the demise of the two shinobi.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope that everyone will R&R, give thoughts, comments and reviews, no flame please. Until the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay some people are getting eager to see some SasTen action, don't worry you will see slight SasTen in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy chapter 4. (P.S: sorry for the wait)**

_Chapter 4_

Tenten was at the training grounds practicing with her weapons, she was one of the best weapons wielders there was in the Konoha. Her aim was accurate and perfect she has never missed her targets. Tenten wears a white red blouse with red pants wearing grey sandals on her feet; she always had her hair tied into buns ever since she was a little girl. Her buns draw attention of everyone she has been in contact with.

For instincts, she remembers when she was eight years old, a boy older than called her panda-girl due to the fact she always had her tied in two buns. It annoyed her up to the point where she punched another boy so hard in the mouth he couldn't chew his food for three weeks straight. She did get in trouble yes, but that was behind her now.

She has been one of the most respected shinobi ever since she came out of the academy, to this day; she has not once heard panda-girl since. After a few minutes of target practice she took a break and lied upon the grass glancing up at the clouds.

**How pretty; so white so pure moving freely at slow pace in the sky.**

She noticed two clouds looked taking shape of two figures, looking with interest she took note; **Neji, **she thought dreamily. She always had a huge crush on her teammate Neji but he never seemed to notice nor did he care to even look at her, to him Tenten seemed naïve, still inexperienced in combat and she even put herself at risk at times or others with poor judgment of the enemy.

She was determined to get him to notice her but she never had any luck in doing so, slowly her crush on him was diminishing, she tried every attempt to be alone with him one time it worked. She finally confessed her true feeling to Neji only to be heart-broken; she stills remembers it like it was yesterday that it happened.

_Flashback_

_Tenten was pacing back and forth at the park, she didn't know what to say to Neji. She told him to meet him at the park at sunset. She had told him that she wanted say something important to him; he agreed._

"_Oh man, Neji will be here anytime soon now and I don't know what to say to him yet. Ok calm down Tenten you can do this, ok just breath."_

_She inhaled then exhaled._

"_Um, Neji the reason I brought you here is because I…I…I, ok try again."_

"_Neji I brought you here was because I wanted to tell you that I…I…I…I…lo…lo, one more time I'm sure I can get it this time."_

_She relaxed and inhaled and exhaled again, trying one more time she opened her mouth again but no words came out of her, a few moments went by and she was stumped. She couldn't say that word even if you use her as target practice there was no way she was going to say it. _

"_Ugh, this is hopeless."_

_She sat down on the park bench and put her head on hands and shook her head in disappointment._

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid"_

"_What stupid Tenten?" said a voice, her head shot up; there standing in front of her was the crush of her life. He wore a white sleeve-less shirt with white pants and black sandals with those pale eyes staring at her; hypnotizing her into a daze._

"_Tenten"_

_She snapped out of daze and blushed pink, "Sorry about Neji I was distracted by something else."_

"_I can see that, now what was it that you wanted me to hear that was so important?"_

_**Ok here goes nothing, **__she thought, summoning the courage she had she breathed, and then she responded to him._

"_Neji, I know you and I been friends for quite a while now right."_

"_Uh-huh"_

"_I also admired you as a teammate and I always respected you for your action as team captain of our squad, right?"_

"_Right"_

"_I sort of had a crush on you since we met and I…I…I..."_

"_What is the point you brought me here?"_

_She opened her mouth but no sound came, she stood there for a few moments and closed her mouth and put her head down hiding her eyes within her bangs. Neji stood impatient and tapping his foot was not really helping anyone either, with his arms across his chest._

"_Tenten if you're not going to tell me, then forget it."_

_He turned around to leave as he began to walk away he felt a light tug on his arm. Turning back around he saw Tenten holding on to his arm, turning to face her; he saw the pleading look in her eyes. Sighing in defeat he looked at her, it was a few moments but she finally spoke._

"_Neji" she began, "this isn't easy for me to say this but I…I…I love you."_

_She let go of his arm and waited for his reaction. His face was stern and his eyes calm looking at the anxious girl; it was few moments he shook his head, and then he said to her, "I'm sorry Tenten but I don't eyes for you, and I will never will have eyes for you; I am already in love with someone else."_

_Those words tore her heart into two; she was stunned swallowing her lump in her throat she said to him, "Oh, well I…I just wanted to let you how I felt Neji, **Swallowing her lump** if you don't mind me asking who are you with now?"_

"_Ino, Ino is the one I love."_

_She fought hard not to let the tears fall from her eyes; only one tear slid down her left cheek. Neji took notice; he wanted to comfort his friend but didn't know what to say to her._

"_I'm sorry Tenten, but I hope we can still be friends." He said this while extending his hand towards her; she took his hand forcing a smile on her face she shook his hand._

"_Of course Neji we can still be friends, I hope that your relationship goes well."_

"_Thanks" _

_After they said their goodbyes, Tenten felt weak to the knees after Neji left her in the park. She couldn't support herself any longer she fell to knees while looking at the path where he left. She didn't except him to say that he didn't have eyes for her or the fact that he was in love with her best friend. _

_She put her hands to face and folded over and began to sob, she cried muffled cries. She cried her heart out, she cried for her lost love, the love of her life gone to another person; footsteps were heard behind her. _

"_Tenten" Said the voice, she looked up at the blurry figure, she blinked to clear vision to find her best friend Ino there kneeling next to her with concern eyes looking at her wondering what had happen. _

_Tenten threw herself upon her friend causing the blonde to fall on her behind and wrapping her arms around her waist crying in her shirt and cried some more while the blonde tried to calm her; it wasn't until 30 minutes later that she finally calmed._

_She helped Tenten up to her feet, "Tenten what happened to you?"_

_After wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at Ino with sadden eyes and Ino could see the pain in her eyes. The brunette explained the situation to the blonde girl; Ino felt so upset for her and angry that Neji had told her flat out like that._

"_Oh, Tenten" she said pulling the other girl in tight embrace, "there are other fish in the sea."_

"_Yeah right, nobody wants to even look at me or give me a chance." she croaked._

_Ino grabbed Tenten by the shoulders she looked at her with firm eyes, they been best friends ever since the academy days; Ino viewed Tenten and Sakura like younger sisters since she was the oldest by four-five months she loved them both; "Believe me Tenten you will find the person you love, you have to believe."_

_The rest of the afternoon they sat on the park bench talking about the subject._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that day Tenten still remained wounded from the heart; every time she saw Ino with Neji kissing or hugging she would shed tears or she will go to a dark ally and cry. It took a while but she got over her crush after 31 visits to Tsunade office for physiological Therapy.

She closed her eyes and rested on the grass.

"Hey Tenten"

She looked up to see a young man with a green jump suit wearing Konoha leaf symbol around his waist, wearing an orange cushion on his ankle, he had black eyes with jet black hair.

"Lee" she got up to welcome her comrade, "What brings you here?"

"Lady Hokage sent me to get you for a mission."

* * *

><p>Back in Tsunade office Sasuke was looking around the office to see what changed when he was away. Shizune and Sakura were standing at the ends of the desk looking at their mistress and back at Sasuke. Hana (Kin) was already gone taken by Shikamaru to see the whole village, he on the other hand was supposed to stay and wait for another ninja to go on mission.<p>

"So tell me again" Tsunade looked at him, "Why do I need to go on this mission?"

"It's to prove to me that you're telling the truth that you are here to stay if not you will be under surveillance under the ANBU organization; they will monitor your every move if you fail this A-mission."

"I see"

He looked at the pinked haired medic who was looking at him with a pleading look to pass this A-ranked mission. To him it was a joke, how hard was to get a forbidden scroll to the village hidden in the wind.

**knock, knock**

"Come in"

Tenten entered the room to find to her surprise Sasuke there, she wondered; **did Naruto finally bring him back or this some sort of joke? **She came next to him and stared at him for a few moments, he shot glare at her but it was ignored, "You wanted me for a mission Lady Hokage?"

"Yes Tenten, that's the reason why I sent Rock Lee to get you."

**No duh Sherlock,** thought Sasuke as he shook his head.

"Now if your thinking if that is Sasuke Uchiha it is."

**Well at least I know that he the real deal.**

"He said that he came back on his own free will and that he is here to stay…"

"Get to the point."

Tsunade shot a death glare at Sasuke, but he kept his cool looking at her with a neutral face; Sakura was sweating bullets, **Sasuke you have no idea who you're dealing with here hold your tongue.**

"Interrupt me again Uchiha and you will feel my wrath." She said in low growl

"Humph, your threat means nothing to me, I had been threatened by a lot to be killed the next day only to find my enemies or anyone who I find annoying defeated by me, so with no disrespect Tsunade your threat is nothing to me."

Tenten, Sakura and Shizune eyes went wide, no one not even Jiraiya or Kakashi dared to confront Tsunade, they looked at their hokage who was giving him a death glare then back at the Uchiha who's face still remained calm, the air was tense and dead silent.

"You two…" she said breaking the silence, "…were chosen for this mission to work together and get to know each other and work in a two man cell now get going the scroll will be waiting for at the entrance of the Village." She said.

With that said the two shinobi nodded and headed off, "And Sasuke…"

He turned around before exiting and looked at her, "Pass this mission and I'll bump you up to Jonin ranked ninja level."

"Hn" then he left the room leaving a stunned Sakura and Shizune and very angry looking Tsunade, "I'm going to kill that boy one day."

* * *

><p>Kin was enjoying her tour of the leaf with Shikamaru; she already saw the Mt. Rushmore version of the Hokages faces carved on the stone. She also met some of his teammates along the way they were friendly bunch, <strong>I can't believe that Orochimaru used to live here, it makes me wonder why he would he leave a place like this. It's so peaceful filled with life and so beautiful. <strong>As she continued to look in awe at her surrounding, Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder if he had seen Hana before.

**I got a weird feeling but I've feel like I seen her before, but where? **

So he asked her.

"Hey, Hana have you been to the leaf before?"

Kin was taken off guard by his question; she looked at him with a questioning look giving Shikamaru a suspicious thought.

"What makes say that Nara-san?" she asked quietly

He sighed and put an arm around her making Kin blush pink on the cheeks.

"No reason, is that you remind me of girl I have faced 2½ years ago back at the exams, though I wish I could see her face again."

"Why, what did she look like?" Now she was getting curious.

"Well…she was tall; about your height, she had brown hair just a little longer than yours with black eyes, she did have a body like yours and she wore camouflage pants with light yellow sleeveless shirt. I wish I got too see her one last time, I wanted to at least known her for who she really was and I don't care if she was from the Sound. "

Shikamaru looked at her; Kin went from pink to red in moments, he chuckled at her and pulled her closer to his body causing her to turn even redder than she was before. They walked a bit further in silence to reach an apartment, when they got inside they reached a door; Shikamaru turned to her.

"Well, here are the keys to your new apartment Hana." He said giving her the keys.

She took them and thanked him, after opening the door she looked at him; he nodded and turned to leave but felt a slight tug on his arm. Turning around he raised a brow at Kin, she walked up to him and kissed him on the left cheek. She smiled at him and went inside closing the door; Shikamaru was perplexed on what just happened, touching his left cheek he grinned and left not wanting to ruin the moment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Tenten were waiting at the entrance of the leaf, this mission was extreme important this is the first A-ranked mission since the time the retrieval team went to bring back Sasuke.<p>

Tenten was pumped and ready to go, Sasuke was calm and could care less about the mission, he already been on so many S-ranked mission that this was joke to him, Naruto and Neji came by to give them the forbidden scroll, Naruto gave his comrade a good luck thumb up, Sasuke nodded.

He looked at the brunette next to him; he could see the pain in her eyes when she saw her comrade then he saw something that he haven't seen in a long; tears that shed from her eyes it made him wonder, but that wasn't the only thing that was going on, he felt pity, **Wait a minute why do I feel sadden at the panda-girl? I barely know her.**

They left; Tenten was in front with Sasuke behind her by three feet, more tears shed from the poor girl. Sasuke took notice; it bothered him very much it was a nuisance to see women cry for nothing; **what is wrong with this girl?**

"Crying won't help if you're on mission you know." He said with a low annoyed tone, Tenten wiped her tears and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you knew how I was feeling Uchiha, you wouldn't be the one talking."

"And what is that supposed to mean brunette?" he said in a growl

"You didn't lose any..."

Sasuke tackled her to the ground taking out his katana holding it to Tenten's neck who was looking a little terrified but she still kept a neutral face.

"Don't you ever say 'I didn't lost anything' because I lost my family because of my brother. You don't know anything about me."

They looked at each other for a long time; Tenten and Sasuke could see the pain in each other's eyes that missing piece that left them both a hole in their hearts. Putting away his katana he help the brunette to her feet, the raven-haired boy looked at the girl; then subconsciously they leaned into each other closing their eyes the gap closing between them.

Sasuke opened his eyes quickly as did Tenten then pulled away quickly, both blushing pink, despite that the raven haired boy kept a neutral face.

**Did we just nearly…kiss, **thought Tenten, she looked at Sasuke who was dusting himself off, **the pain in his heart is nearly the same as mine but his is more damaging than mine; he has to live with it for the rest of his life I don't.**

"Let's keep moving, the sand village is only a five day trip from here, I know a short cut to make our trip into a two-three day trip."

"What…why?"

"Because the path we are going to take will only lead us in the directly into the heart of the desert and not to mention, we are mostly to run into a sandstorm along the way if we walk to Sand village. So it will be faster if we cut through the forest to save at least two days less trouble and we'll pass this mission with flying colors."

She was shocked despite the fact that Sasuke has not been in two years but what he said is true whether she liked it or not, she had to trust the Uchiha. With an amazing burst of speed they took off; unaware to them two hidden figures were listening to their conversation.

"Should attack them while they're distracted." Said the first

"No, follow them and then we strike." Responded the second figure, and so they did.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Ok sorry for the wait, but it has been a crazy week for me, thank you for your patience, I will upload Chapters 5-10 in one shot, so be patient. Please R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchihasharinganfan: Like I said in the previous chapter, I'll have Chapter 5-10 uploaded in one shot but if not well, just tune in to the story. But, I am very perplexed though, I'm getting a lot of hits for this story but the visitors are very low, looks like I'm going to try even harder to make the story more interesting but then again this is first fanfiction rewritten, and I'm happy for the visitors that are viewing. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas in this story.**

_Chapter 5_

While walking in the village, Neji was very lost in his thoughts and was very worried about Tenten, Naruto noticed his friend narrowed eyes and his frown on his face. He sighed, putting his hands around his head.

"Neji"

"Hmm" he said snapping out of his thoughts

"What's eating you pal?"

"Ah...it just Tenten, I'm just a little concerned that…"

Naruto turned to face him and put a reassuring smile on.

"Hey come Neji, she's with Sasuke."

"That just it…she with the Uchiha." Naruto gave a questioning look on his face and confusion, Neji rolling his eyes explained.

"You see Naruto; I don't trust Sasuke like you do."

"What, why…"

Neji hand up his hand to silence him and continued to speak.

"Just because he returned on his own will doesn't mean we can trust him completely at least not yet."

"I see your point Neji but I won't doubt my friend anymore than you, I trust that Sasuke has changed over the years and…"

"And if he hasn't changed."

Naruto looked at him with a serious face.

"He has changed, and I don't care if you guys don't think he has changed; people can change you know, you once thought that everyone was a failure and look at you now Neji!"

"Humph" he walked passed then stop a few feet away from not turning to look at the blonde, "Some people will never change Naruto; this is not me we are talking about we're talking about a ninja who left the village to seek the power to kill his brother; have you seen that motive has changed."

Naruto was silent he only looked at the Hyūga, Neji left leaving a determined Naruto behind.

**You'll see Neji, you'll see that people can change and you are wrong about Sasuke; there is something different about him. But you'll see that he changed. ** He thought this headed for Tsunade's office to visit Sakura to see her opinion for this situation. **I'll go see Sakura; maybe she can help.**

Lars and his group were in Vos, ten miles away from the hideout, he named his team; Hebi after a few days of getting to know them better. Lars knew that they were Genin ranked ninjas; he warned them if they failed to obey his every command he will kill them all, he didn't care if Karin was girl he would kill her first because she was that annoying to him.

"So Lars", she said in a seductive tone of voice, "you want to go to place and have some fun after we are done with the mission."

Suigetsu and Jūgo could only snicker as they saw Lars turn five shades of red; this was the reason why he disliked Karin for her seductive ways. To tell the truth Suigetsu had known Karin for quite some time, he always known she went gaga when she saw a boy she liked; she be already a thorn in Lars side ever since he was appointed team leader.

"I will have none of this Karin, focus on the mission or suffer my wrath", he said in an alarming tone of voice which caused her recoiled herself, "I was informed that Sasuke is on a mission with another shinobi to the Suna village we will walk to the leaf, it will take us a week to get there besides it already sundown we will rest her for the night."

He walked ten feet from the team, without turning back he called back to Karin, "And Karin…"

"Yes"

"If you ever pull that stunt on me again you will suffer my full wrath."

She paled a little as she saw her leader walk away, Suigetsu came up to her snickering, "Smooth one wonder girl…ugh"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted after punching him hard in the face to the ground, Jūgo only kept a neutral face and walked to catch up with Lars, while the two fought on the ground.

Sasuke and Tenten already had their tents up ready to call it day. Tenten went down to the river to wash up while Sasuke was preparing the fire. She had told Sasuke to hold on to the scroll while she bathed, he responded with his famous 'Hn', she shook her head and left.

Sasuke gathered nearby logs, rocks and placed the rocks in circle and stack upped the logs within; he carefully used phoenix flower fire jutsu and sparked the logs which the fire consumed the logs slowly. He then sat down on a larger log and thought about the near kiss he almost had with Tenten.

He can feel her warm breath on his face and he felt the lips of them nearly touching, he couldn't explain it but something inside of him that was changing every time he looked at the brunette his heart rate increased a bit, he felt his heart pounding out of chest. He put a hand to chest and felt it from beating normally it beat faster.

**What is wrong with me, what's this feeling that I have inside of my heart. I never felt anything like this.** He continued to ponder what was wrong with him; he did notice Tenten coming to sit next him. He looked at her with a brow raised; Tenten turned to face him.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing"

They were silent for the longest of time, only the sound of the crickets chirping and the fire cackling was heard in the quiet night. Tenten sighed and looked at the stars smiling; Sasuke was looking at the fire with his eyes narrowed.

Tenten broke the silence, "It beautiful out tonight."

Sasuke continued to look into the fire and said nothing. She looked at him and she wonder what he was thinking about since he was silent.

"You know Sasuke", he turned to her and looked in her brown eyes; butterflies were flying in his stomach as he looked at her. He looked at her facial expression she was quite the girl, she had a curve, and her brown eyes were soft and gentle, her hair tied into two buns made Sasuke chuckle in the inside.

**The best way I can describe is cute, **said inner Sasuke.

**Cute, is that in the Sasuke dictionary of killing Itachi the murderer of my family and clan? **Sasuke replied to his inner-self.

**Face it Sasuke, how else would you describe her? **Inner Sasuke shot back. Sasuke took a good look at the smiling girl next to him and blush a faint pink; even though she couldn't see it Tenten wonder what he was thinking.

**Point taken, but what is this feeling that I have inside, and how do I get rid of it. **

**Ok first off, it called love.**

**Love **

**Yes love, you used to have it before the annihilation of the clan, you loved Ni-san before he went rouge.**

Silence was the only the thing was going through his head.

**Just talk to her, who knows just give her chance, you might like her; you've seen the emptiness in her eyes. **Inner said while smirking at himself.

"Sasuke", he looked at her with soften eyes; **this is new, I never seen this part of the Uchiha before. **She thought, "You have been awfully quite something bothering you?"

He looked at the girl, "You wouldn't understand Tenten; it's personal."

She scooted closer to him, "Try me. After all didn't Tsunade to get know each other?"

He sighed, he knew what the Hokage meant to get know each other as in be friendly and be friends but still the way she made him feel was completely different. "Well…I only going to tell you and you only; if you open your mouth about how was acting towards you I will kill you and I am not afraid to do it, got it?"

She nodded, "Good"

He began how ever since he was a little boy he wanted to be like his older brother whose name he did not want to mention, he told her his darkest secrets about the clan and the fight that his brother and clan had constantly time and time again. Tenten saw the emotion in his face; she noted happiness, sadness, hatred, peace, kindness, ECT. Tenten focused on his story, she felt her eyes water a tear sliding down her cheek, and wiping it away she continued to listen to the details on how his brother killed everyone in his clan. When he had finished with his experience, a tear escaped his eyes he wiped away not wanting anyone to see his weak state.

Tenten got up from her seat and went over to her partner embracing him in a tight hug. Though he didn't like to be touched he felt something different, instead of rejecting her hug he returned it. They held each other for the longest of time; it wasn't until Sasuke stood up whiling holding her; he noted that he was taller than Tenten she reached his chin.

They gazed in each other eyes for five minutes, Sasuke lifted Tenten chin causing a faint pinkish blush to creep up across her face, and chuckling a bit at the girl he caressed her cheek with his index finger tracing her jaw line making her blush a deeper shade of pink. He leaned closer into Tenten and she leaning into him, they could feel their breaths on faces. Their lips met and they kissed, unknown to them both that the two figures followed them to the campsite only this time there was only one.

The figured smiled at the two shinobi kissing keeping himself hidden within the shadows, "Well, well, well little brother it seems that you have found someone to take away the pain from your heart. I will be keeping an eye on you from here on out, beware of the Akatsuki. "

He turned to leave but looked at the ninjas one last time to see their smiling faces looking at one another still holding one another in tight embrace; with the girl that he noticed having her head on his chest listening to Sasuke heartbeat. He departed keeping this memory in his mind not to harm the girl, but he didn't think he partner would agree, once they got the scroll.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Well if your reading this that means that means that I haven't uploaded Chapters 6-10 yet, and that also means that the story is going slowly, so don't worry I'll try to upload ASAP. So please R&R, I want to know what you think. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay, so far I have a request from EchoUchiha; this scene will solely be about Tenten and Sasuke, and their mysterious followers now and the next chapter. Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any characters just my ideas.**

_Chapter 6_

As the night dissolved into day, both leaf shinobi Sasuke and Tenten were sleeping in their own tents. Tenten stirred and opened her eyes as the dim light of the sun hit her eyes; she had fantastic night with Sasuke. Last night they started build a bond, she couldn't explain this feeling but it felt great, she felt the burden lift off her heart.

Sasuke had really opened up to her, and only her well…except Naruto who knew him like a book but no one else saw the passion and joy in his eyes. She really got to know who he really was; this was one side of Sasuke that he has not revealed in years. And Sasuke got to know her as well she told him of her background, he listened with such an interest that she couldn't believe the smile on his face, she wonder if that was the real Sasuke or someone else.

She put her sandals back on and went out of her tent after fixing it up, she noticed that Sasuke was still asleep because his feet were popped out of his tent exposed to nature. She suppressed the giggles from coming out of her throat and went down to the river to wash up.

Looking at her reflection she couldn't but smile, _He is not so bad after all, and Lady Hokage was so worried that…_

A twig snapped.

With instincts taken over her she took out her scrolls, looking around the area she couldn't sense anything but she knew something or someone was still there.

Gripping her sealed scrolls she said in an angry tone; "Okay whoever is there better leave me alone, because you are not going to get a show out of me."

Scanning the area with an eagles-eye she was satisfied with her comment. Putting hers scrolls away she once again looked at the area. As she turned around a low voice was heard behind her, "We are not looking for a show just the scroll." Her eyes widen, before she could react, a water whip had pinned her arms to her sides, and wrapped around her to the torso.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was wide awake for quite some time now, he felt when Tenten left; sighing he went for wood to eat breakfast. Usually he was in foul mood but this time was different, he was in a cheerful mood.<p>

Before he used his katana to cut a stumped for wood, he heard a familiar voice screaming, "SASUKE".

His mood changed from cheerful to worried/angry expression, at the brink neck of speed he dashed to the river, passing trees as he sped by. He saw the river and came to a screeching halt at the bank of the river, panting he looked around the area searching for his friend.

*whistle*

He looked up at a nearby tree and saw Tenten tied with a water whip and gagged with her own head band and with a terrified look on her face. He also noticed behind her that a man wearing a black robe with reds clouds on it, he took note of his head band hand a line going through what appeared to be the hidden mist village insignia, he was holding a kunai to Tenten' s throat while the other hand held her in place by her shoulder.

"Hello Sasuke"

His eyes went from the captor who held his hostage to another man wearing the same outfit as he did.

"Itachi"

Tenten would have looked at the man Sasuke had addressed, but couldn't, her captor held the kunai dangerously close to her neck and any false moves could end her life instantly. She swallowed dry and could only hope that Sasuke could save her before it was too late.

The two Uchiha brothers looked at each other with great hatred; Tenten sensed the aura between them, luckily her captor turned around to see the action going on. She saw the anger in his eyes and felt sadden at her friend. The air was tense and Itachi broke the silence a moment later.

"You have two choices Sasuke"

Silence

"1. Hand over the scroll and I will release your comrade unharmed."

More Silence

"Or choice 2 your friend dies."

He looked at his partner; the man snickered while pushing the kunai into the fearful girl's throat causing Tenten to bleed. She looked at Sasuke with terrified eyes, the look on in her eyes told Sasuke to hand over the scroll, but he had a different idea.

"Kill her"

"Huh?" replied a baffled Itachi.

"Kill her, she means nothing to me."

In reality Sasuke looked he meant it on the outside but in the inside, he was worried about her and wanted her back safe and sound in his arms. _Wait a minute in my arms?_

Itachi and Tenten couldn't believe what they heard; though his brother did a good job on hiding his surprise, Tenten on the other hand eyes began to water, soon tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Though Sasuke loathed showing emotion he knew he better think of a way to get his friend out of this sticky situation that was unfolding, he really hates when girls cried especially when it someone you just opened up too. But, Itachi's partner had a different idea, something about him made Sasuke very uneasy on the way he held that kunai.

With a devilish grin, he slowly applied pressure to her neck, causing Tenten to wince in pain, "How about this Itachi, we kill the girl then we kill your bratty little brother to get the scroll from him, eh?" He looked at Itachi who was giving him a death glare.

"We agreed Kisame that we will only use her as insurance to get the scroll we did not agree to kill her!"

Putting away the kunai, Kisame looked at his partner with a devilish grin with a twinkle in his eyes, "Aw, come can't we just toy with her for a bit to make your brother hand over the scroll."

Itachi held his glare, the two Akatsuki member started to debate. Tenten was looking at Sasuke with pained eyes while more tears flowed from her eyes. Sasuke mentally slapped himself, _what did I get myself into? _

_Nice one Sas-gay, you manage to hurt her feelings. _Inner Sasuke said

_I don't have time for you!_

_Oh no, you're not pushing me away this time, you're going to listen me, once you have rescued your girlfriend __**(A/N: not yet)**__ over here, and you're going to apologize to her._

_She's not my…wait apologize to her, since when did you start caring for her feeling?_

_Doesn't matter, just move your ass AND SAVE HER!_

He looked at the Akatsuki bickering at each other, and then he thought of plan.

_All right while those two are fighting I think I'll get the jump on them…now!_

Making a few hand signs, "Fireball Jutsu!"

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay going to stop it there, this is just the beginning we are getting to action next chapter. R&R Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchihasharinganfan: Again I don't own Naruto, they belong to their respected owners; thank you to those who still ****reviewing to the story; now on with the story.**

"Fireball Jutsu"

As the giant ball of fire sped across the trees, the two Akatsuki jumped one to the left, the other to the right with Tenten still in his grasp.

"That was a close one." He said in a smirk

"Not as close as this"

"What the-" Before Kisame could finish his sentence, Sasuke shut him up with a fist to the face which in turn caused him to drop Tenten. She shook her head widely to get her the head band off her mouth, she succeed.

"Sasuke help!"

As he looked at her falling at great speed, he kicked off of Kisame and sped towards his falling comrade. Struggling against her restraints she did her best in order to break free but to no avail, _oh no, I going to hit the ground within few seconds, I just got to break…free. _As the ground grew bigger, she closed her eyes in fear and waited for the impact, but strangely enough she didn't feel anything. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Sasuke with a stern face, jumping to higher ground in the trees carrying her bridal style.

Kisame shook his head to clear his head, while getting up he put a hand to his mouth noticed that Sasuke took out three of his front teeth. "Ugh, I'm going to kill that brat." Getting up, he dusted himself off, looking around the area he noticed that Itachi was looking at him shaking his head.

"And what are you looking at?" he said in a venomous tone

"You"

Sasuke placed Tenten down on her feet on a thick branch. Activating sharigan he scanned the restraints that held her arms pinned for a weakness. Tenten looked at him for a brief moment, she was silent for a second, and then she spoke.

"Sasuke"

"Hmm"

"Why"

He looked at her with a raised a brow.

"Why did you tell them to kill me?"

_Busted! _Inner Sasuke said while pointing the finger at an annoyed Sasuke who was not in the mood to be lectured by his inner self.

_You keep out of this! I don't have to listen to you! _He shot back

_You're right, you don't have to listen to me but you have to listen to her and still got to apologize to her._

"Sasuke"

He looked at her not responding.

"Sasuke why did you do it" She with more firmness in her voice, still he was silent.

"I don't know." He said in a robotic tone of voice a moment later

She looked at him with narrowed eyes; she was losing her patients with Sasuke and his ego.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you I don't know!"

She clenched her fists, _if I was able to move my arms I so be punching him in the face right now. Above all the ninjas why did I have to be paired up with him? _

Sasuke knew what she was thinking but said nothing; he went back to finding the weak point in the restraints. Finally finding it he took out his kunai and cut the middle section causing to splash over the branch; they were silent only staring at each other with glares, the air around them was tense between the two of them. Sasuke turned around giving his back to Tenten.

"You don't have to seek revenge you know."

He looked over his to her scoffing, "What do you know about revenge, I told you before that you don't know nothing about me."

She looked at him with a serious face, "But, I want to know."

"Do know you what to know real pain is Panda?"

_Panda, did he just call what I think he called me?_ She was silent not knowing if she was going to smack him for calling her panda or listen, instead she chose to be silent. Sasuke study her face, she stood her ground and held a serious face.

"Do you want to know what real pain is?" he asked

"I already know what it's like okay, sheesh!" She crossed her arms.

Sasuke shook his head turning around to face the weapons mistress; walking slowly towards the weapon-nin he said, "Of course you don't know because you only experience a temporary setback from Hyūga, which can be healed in a matter of time."

Still she was silent as he came closer, Tenten held her arms up to keep a distance placing her arms on his stomach and chest, he leaned into making the weapons-nin blush a bright pink; he touched her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her soft tan skin deepening the pink on her cheeks, her eyes widen in nervousness as he held a devilish smirk on his face.

"Mine on the other hand is much more server, and I want to avenge those who had fallen to _him,_ that is why I seek revenge."

"Then, why come back to the village?" Her nerves were starting to get to her, already being seduced by Sasuke was bad enough now she had to put up her nervous system from blushing even more. Before Sasuke had a chance to answer her question at the corner of his eye he saw wall of water coming towards them.

Grabbing Tenten by the waist, he jumped to higher ground. Kisame was laughing madly, growling Sasuke made a dash towards him. Taking out Samehada he readies himself to a speedy Sasuke who was looking like a furious lion seeking to kill his prey; taking a swipe through the air he heard that his blade struck Sasuke's katana.

"Interesting" he grinned, "You want to test which blade is stronger?" Sasuke looked at him menacingly with his death glare; Kisame wasn't intimidated by him. "Just to let you know, my swords feeds off from chakra from the victim, so I would keep your guard up." He said with a smile.

Tenten stood watching in awe as Sasuke and Kisame were exchanging blows with their swords. She couldn't but wonder who win in a sword match Sasuke or her. _He seems that he gotten training in wielding that katana, oh wait that right he was trained by Orochimaru that why he is so good. _

She looked at Kisame, he was having a hard time keeping up with the Uchiha; Sasuke was built for speed but Kisame was built for power for his sword had to weigh a ton. Sasuke started doing melee attacks of punches and kicks which Kisame blocked with no effort at all.

"Is that the best you go", he teased while blocking his punches, "My grandmother can fight better than you." Big mistake, Sasuke wasn't done with combos before Kisame knew it Sasuke hit him a 'chidori' attack. Yelling in pain he clenched his teeth and made a few hand seals.

"Try this on for size, water style: Water shark bullet jutsu!" As water bullet came out of his mouth, Sasuke countered with his own element. Making quick hand seals, "fire style: Phoenix flower fire jutsu!" As spiral of fire spewed out his mouth, both elements collided making a dense fog around the area. Smiling Sasuke used the opportunity and transformed into his cursed form and began the assault on Kisame who was looking around for him.

Sasuke was not the only one used the fog to his advantage, in the shadows Itachi saw Tenten taking out a kunai from her pouch in case something happened. She was so focused in looking for Sasuke, that she failed to realize that he was creeping up on her. Before she knew it; a hand clasped over her mouth and the other pried the kunai out of her hands while dragging her out the battlefield. Then everything went black for her.

Kisame was waiting on the defenses with Samehada in hand ready to strike anything in their way. Sasuke didn't worry he already transformed into his cursed form, with lighting speed he zipped past Kisame scrapping his leg leaving a nasty gash in his leg. He grunted in pain and looked at his injury; _Damn kid, how the hell did he get faster? I should been able to spot him before he got to me._ Striking again Sasuke made another fatal wound near the heart; Kisame winced in pain and his smile faded, _if I don't figure out how to get out of this mess I never going to make my move._

Tenten awoken with a splitting headache when she tried to move she realized that she couldn't it took her a moment to notice that she was tied to a tree. _Oh just great tied up again, well at least I'm not gagged. _Trying to break free, she heard the same low tone voice when she was attacked the first time.

"I wouldn't do that if I you." It said

*Gasp*

Out from the shadows Itachi emerged, looking at Tenten with stern red sharigan eyes. She swallowed dryly, she never seen another Uchiha but Sasuke before. Itachi kneeled down to her level and stared at her for the longest of time that felt like an eternity to Tenten.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay this is just the beginning, this are heating up now between Sasuke and Kisame. Poor Tenten is recaptured by the Akatsuki member Itachi, but what does he want from her, tune in next chapter. R&R please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Uchihasharinganfan: You last seen Tenten be recaptured by Itachi what does he want from her? Kisame is having a hard time fighting Sasuke in his curse form which he has no idea, and finally disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my ideas. **

_Chapter 8_

Tenten was already uncomfortable being tied to a tree, and Itachi just looking at her with a stern face made it worse, the air around them was in an uncomfortable silence, and Tenten was tense as the Akatsuki member touched her cheek.

Finally breaking the silence Tenten asked him, "What do you want with me?" Itachi stood up looking at her never leaving her soft light brown eyes which met his cold sharigan eyes.

"You've been getting close to Sasuke recently." He said; she was silent just looking at with a glare.

"I wonder how a girl like you can actually be so close to him; despite the fact he is searching for revenge to avenge the fallen Uchiha clan."

"I'm not that close to him." She defended, "After what he said to kill me, what makes you think that."

He looked into her eyes there was something that he couldn't put the pieces together yet, "Your eyes tell different."

Silence, Tenten fought to keep the blush from creeping to her face; he was careful with his words, "Why did you kiss him?" She was stunned at the revelation, _how does he know about? _She opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it again not knowing how to counter the question.

"I know what you're thinking: how do I know about that, well I saw you two."

"You were spying on us?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her tone of voice.

"Yes" he responded with neutral tone, making Tenten even tenser then she was before.

"I was sent to retrieve the forbidden scroll from you with my partner Kisame but apparently you don't have it at the time so that means it either A. back at your camp which can't be too far from here or B. Sasuke must have it in his possession." Tenten was stunned; Itachi just looked at her, "Also I learned from the Akatsuki leader that my foolish little brother has returned to leaf village on his free will."

"Wait…little brother…your Sasuke's brother!" she said shocked at the revelation that was made.

"I see by the expression on your face that he didn't mention my name." She shook her dumbfounded in agreement, "I'm Uchiha…Itachi Uchiha…"

Then she realized something, "So you were who massacred the Uchiha Clan!" He nodded

"Why?" He raised a brow at her question.

"Why, why would you make your brother suffer with such misery?" she said not wanting him to know the crack in her voice.

"I have my reasons for that." He said softly. Tenten didn't like her response from her captor, she pressed on the subject.

"That's not a valid excuse; it's very impolite to keep secrets from women you know." Itachi held the kunai to weapon-nins neck. "It is also impolite to ask so many question when your life is at stake here." He replied calmly, she was terrified but hid her expression.

"But, you remind of someone of your clan." Her eyes went wide; _I belong to a clan…why…why didn't any tell me? _She shook her head in disbelief, "You're lying, there's no way I belong to clan; I was raised as orphan in the orphanage of the leaf…I…I…I" she had nothing else to say, she couldn't believe him on what was said.

"Oh it is very true, I remember your brother Lars. And just like me he killed everyone very close to him except for one…" Tears threatened to fall out but Tenten still held strong as she fought to keep them from falling as she continued to hear the truth about her origins, "…He couldn't bring himself to kill his younger baby sister, and do you know who that little girl was…"

Tenten fought hard not to listen but Itachi gripped her chin and forced her to look and listen to him. "…That child was you; he could not bring himself to kill you because he knew that one day you will discover the truth about your clan and he also knew that you will be stronger than him."

The weapons-nin heard enough, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to know what real pain is" He looked at her, he saw that the weapons mistress was getting extremely uncomfortable, "The pain you suffered was nothing compared to what you are about to experience" She swallowed dryly, she then saw a crow land on Itachi's shoulder crowing with its wings tuck to its side, "If you want to know Sasuke better, you need to know the Uchiha's heart first; and to answer your question the exact reason what I did to Sasuke was so he can awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan."

She looked at him funny with a both brows raised, "Mangekyō Sharingan?"

Nodding he explained, "The Mangekyō Sharingan is powerful eyesight to the Uchiha clan which few have mastered. Only I and Sasuke are the only ones who achieve this. But…"

That but came rather uneasy when he said that, goose bumps ran down her spine.

"…It requires killing the person closest to you, I killed the clan to achieve this, and Sasuke will achieve this power once he kills me. And now I will give you the Sharingan as piece of my power so you can see what it means to suffer."

Tenten didn't know how to respond and before she could protest, the crow that had landed on Itachi a moment ago swooped down and went directly into Tenten mouth. She wanted to puke her guts out, the crow forced it way into her mouth and the way the motion was, was really awkward. As the crow entered her, Tenten could feel a new surge of power coursing through her whole body but mostly to her eyes.

When she looked up Itachi was gone and so were her restraints. She got up and looked around for Itachi, he was nowhere in sight.

She couldn't help but wonder if what he said was true in the fact that she belonged to clan, she shook her head, _He's lying. He has to be lying, I mean who would believe an S-ranked criminal like that and why would Lady Hokage keep secrets from me, and no one would keep secrets from me… right?_

* * *

><p>Kisame was really battered and bruised; Sasuke did a number on him when the fog cleared though he was not seen in his cursed form; he was fast for Kisame to handle. He was searching the area but apparently he saw a silhouette of the Uchiha.<p>

"Quit hiding boy, and fight like a man." He heard Sasuke laughing in the distant.

"Ha…ha…ha I am fighting like man. Too fast for you old man, or is that sword of yours to heavy to keep up?"

Growling, he jumped too another tree and before he got a chance to land Sasuke already grabbed him by the shirt flying high into the sky. Looking down Kisame paled on the height they were at.

"Eh…Heh…Heh you wouldn't drop me at this height would you?"

Smiling Sasuke ignored the nervous Akatsuki comment and when he felt he was high he let go of Kisame. (_**A/N: I know Kisame is suppose to be tough but the what the heck)**_

"CURSE YOU SASUKEEEEEEE!" he screamed while falling towards the ground at high speed with the help of gravity.

But that wasn't the end of his assault; making quick hand seals he gathered an enormous amount of chakra to his right hand. The clouds began to darken; there was a massive storm of lighting in the air.

"This is Kirin, be gone with the thunder clap." Swiping the air downward a blot of electricity came screaming down at Kisame, engulfing him in a stream of light. Hovering down, he noticed that the Akatsuki was limp. He smirked but his smirk quickly faded when the limp body vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving behind a log.

"That was a close one; you nearly got me with that jutsu." Kisame was standing on a branch of a tree with a smile on his face, unharmed and unscratched by Kirin. S_till, that was a one-shot kill jutsu he preformed, it's a good thing I manage to a water shadow clone as a replacement, who knew that kid had that kind of power._

As the two prepared to clash again, they heard a familiar a voice in the distant, "Sasuke!" Not wanting his comrade to see the cursed form he quickly let the cursed form return to its curse seal.

As Tenten approached, Kisame took the advantage and made hands seals of snake; Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave jutsu. Tenten stood paralyzed in fear as she saw the oncoming wave approached her; Sasuke was quick but not quick enough as the wall of water consumed the Kunoichi, dragging her throughout the forest. Sasuke could only follow so close to them as sped after them, he gritted his teeth; _He better pray that I don't kill him if anything happens to her._

Kisame knew that there was a river nearby, and since he was a river expert, the current of the river was rough, planned to drop her.

As Kisame and the wave crashed down, Tenten nearly rolled to the edge, she was completely soaked from the wave, not only was she soaked but she was also a bit cold. Coughing and gasping for air she sat up for air to get it to her lungs. After several minutes, she breathed normally only for a moment, hearing wet footsteps she looked up and saw Kisame smiling menacingly at her.

She groaned not wanting to put up with him again, reaching for her scrolls; Kisame took a kunai and threw it against her left cheek of her face leaving behind a straight medium size line gash. Tenten lifted a trembling hand as she touched the bleeding wound; it was not too deep or to penetrating but it was scar for life, which she will live with for the rest of her life.

Just than Itachi appeared, "He is coming for her."

"I know, what do want to do?"

Itachi thought for a moment, "Use her as insurance in case Sasuke doesn't hand over the scroll properly."

Kisame snickered at the idea, as the weapons mistress grew pale. Making the hands seals; Snake → Ram → Horse → Hare → Ram → Horse → Hare → with his hands spread in front palms out, a large water bubble formed around and over encasing Tenten in it. Helpless in the bubble, she could only watch as Itachi and Kisame made a plan to exchange her life for the scroll.

Sasuke went back to the camp and quickly packed everything, he saw the scroll; _if they want the scroll I'll give the scroll a fake scroll._ Once everything was packed he made dashed to the area where he saw Tenten be carried off; once he arrived he saw Kisame holding a bubble with a worried looking Tenten inside. Itachi appeared out of nowhere; the two brothers stared at each other with great hate, the air was tense but silent.

"You have two choices Sasuke." He said at last, "Give us the scroll or let your comrade die, it's your choice."

** Uchihasharinganfan: Don't you love suspense, tune in to see what will happen to our weapons mistress next chapter, till then readers. R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uchihasharinganfan: ****Hello people of the world, I am back to rock and roll with a new chapter. Before any one says anything; I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the story (I wish). So far I hope for those who are reading are enjoying the story. I wonder what happen to my subscribers, I have not heard from you guys at all. Well without further ague this is chapter 9. Enjoy ^_^**

_Chapter 9_

"You have two choices Sasuke." He said at last, "Give us the scroll or let your comrade die, it's your choice."

Sasuke looked at Tenten who was shaking her head and mouthing 'no' then looked back at each Itachi who was looking at him with a neutral face, and Kisame was holding a smirk on his face.

Reaching into his pocket he took out the forbidden scroll. He looked at it and back at Itachi who still had a neutral face on.

"Why are you hesitating, are you give us the scroll or not?' said a smirking Kisame who was looking at his helpless victim in the water prison and back at an angry looking Sasuke.

"Hn, alright if you want so badly where do you want me to put it?" he said in a neutral tone.

"Put it in the middle of the field." Responded his brother; pointing his finger in the area of dry grass.

Sasuke obeyed, while walking in the middle of the field, he saw that the weapon's mistress hung her head in shame. Placing it down, he turned around and walked back to his place.

"Alright, Kisame drop her into the river." He froze for a moment with his eyes widen, he quickly turned around in time to see Tenten be dropped from the cliff down into the roaring river.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Sasuke dashed for the tip of the cliff, he saw that she plunged into the river. Turning around he saw that neither his brother nor his partner or the scroll was there any longer; diving head first he broke the water and looked around for the weapons mistress.

He swam for a few moments and finally saw the unconscious body of the weapons mistress. Grabbing her by the arm he brought her close to his body, resurfacing for the both of them to get air he saw Tenten's face was light blue which alarmed him.

Swimming across the rough river, he made to land and picked Tenten up bridal style when the waters were not as deep to walk and carried her on shore. Gently laying her down he bent down putting an ear to her chest checking for a heartbeat; she was alive but barely.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back in Konoha <span>_

An old frail man with a cane was walking up the stairs of the hokage office. He has an X mark on his chin, wearing a white shirt with a brown robe on top of it covering his feet, to his right shoulder, wrapped around him was layers upon layers of bandages and even his right eye was covered.

With this old man were two ANBU ninjas, wearing animals their features are hard to tell. In the office of Tsunade, it was crazy; people going in and out of the room. The man was not amused; he ordered his two ninjas too stay put where. They nodded, and stood by the door.

Once he entered the room he looked around, one by one the employees shut their mouths as they the elder, and the whole room was dead silent except for Tsunade who was busy talking to Shizune.

"Tsunade!" he voiced boomed across the office making lady hokage stop her conversation. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Danzo, I'm a very busy woman." She told him coldly; she and Danzo never got along ever since she took office as the fifth hokage, he made her life as hokage a living nightmare.

"Watashi no jōhō-gen wa, Sasuke ga naruto ni modotta koto o watashi to kōtō hyōgi-kai ni tsūchi suru." (Translation: My sources inform me and the high council that Sasuke is back in Konoha.) He said in a acidly tone in the mention of the of Sasuke.

Tsunade held her annoyed look at him, _He has to know everything with his stupid ANBU organization of his._

"Sore wa kare ga modotte iru no wa jijitsuda, naze anata mo ki ni suru?" (Translation: It's true that he is back, why do you even care?) She responded.

His face was stern but kept his cool, "Sore wa, anata no kenen ni wa kankei nai, shikashi watashi wa, genjiten de wa doko ni aru no ka o shiru to omoimasu." (Translation: That's none of your concerns, but I would like to know where is at the moment.)

"Kare wa ima no tokoro, koko de wa nai." (Translation: He is not here at the moment.)

"Nanidesu ka? Koko de, jigoku wa karedesu!" (Translation: What? Where the hell is he!) He shouted, making the room air tense.

Intertwining her finger and putting her elbows on the desk, she put her forehead to her hands and looked at the papers then narrowed eyed looked at the infuriated Danzo.

"Humph, Watashi wa waga-ai Ra ni kinshi sa reta sukurōru o jitsugen suru tame ni, watashi-tachi no buki no aijin no tenten de S ranku no misshon de kare o okutta." (Translation: I sent him on an S-ranked mission with our weapons mistress Tenten, to deliver a forbidden scroll to Gaara.)

He was silent, then he spoke a moment later, "That is not you to decide if he goes on a mission or not, next time inform the council or send for me to decide, good day to you!" He left slamming the door.

The room was deadly quiet Tsunade only looked at the door where Danzo had stood, Shizune looked at her mistress, and too her she looked like a wild animal wanted to tear a helpless animal apart.

She went back to reading a letter, she read it and then her eyes widen, "Lady Tsunade, look at this." she exclaimed with a worried voice.

Tsunade took the letter and read it, her eyes now widen in fear, and she stood up making the chair land on its back. "Stop what you're doing and get the ANBU ninjas!"

The employees did as they were told, scrambling they left the office in a blink of an eye, walking towards the window, the sun was already setting.

"I hope Tenten and Sasuke are alright." She turned to Shizune, "Get every available ninja you can and have them report to the auditorium."

She nodded and took off.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back with Sasuke and Tenten<span>_

Sasuke was stumped, he checked Tenten every second that had gone by. She was still blue with her heartbeat was slowly fading, Sasuke already seen people killed in his clan he didn't need to see another death nor did he want to be responsible.

He thought quickly and came to conclusion that CPR was the necessary action to do.

_One problem with your theory... Inner Sasuke said_

_What?_

_You don't know how to perform CPR. _

Sasuke summoned all his mental power and tried to remember what Kabuto had taught him about CPR when he first arrived at the hideout.

_Flashback_

_A young Sasuke was following Kabuto to his chambers; he stopped in front of his door and looked at a bored Sasuke._

"_If you are wonder why I brought you out of your training with Orochimaru is because I want to teach you something that will help in a pinch in case a comrade is in a life threatening situation."_

"_Hn, whatever it's not like I'm ever going to use that jutsu you teach" he said bored_

"_**Boy was I wrong." He said to himself**_

_He looked at him with tilted head and a raised brow, "I assure you that this is no jutsu that you will be learning…"_

"_Then why did you bring me here?" He said impatiently _

"_Don't interrupt me again," he said adjusting his glasses, "You'll be learning CPR."_

"_What the hell is CPR?"_

_ "__Cardiopulmonary resuscitation is what it stands for." He motioned for him to come inside his room to the mock patient. He lazily approached the dummy and put a hand to his hip._

"_Pay attention because I only going to show you this once and only once" he said with a stern voice, "First step: __check the victim for unresponsiveness, if the person is not responsive and not breathing or not breathing normally; call for help because you never who you get to help from."_

_**Sasuke looked around the area, "Well I'm nearly at the sand village." He saw the mixture of vegetation of cactus and sand on the road now. "And it obvious that Tenten is out cold."**_

"_Step two: If the victim is still not breathing normally, coughing or moving, begin chest compressions. Push down in the center of the chest 2 inches 30 times. Pump hard and fast at the rate of at least 100/minute, faster than once per second."_

_**Sasuke kneeled next to her and place both his hands on top of each other on her chest. As he began pumping her chest and starting counting. "Okay, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, ETC…" After doing his first set he put an ear her chest; 'her heart beat is still faint' he thought, 'what was that third step?' **_

"_Step three:" Said Kabuto who was looking at an anxious Sasuke, "Tilt the head back and lift the chin. Pinch nose and cover the mouth with yours and blow until you see the chest rise. Give 2 breaths. Each breath should take 1 second."_

"_Eww…gross why would I give mouth to mouth to anyone?" _

"_It part of the procedure, trust me Uchiha you will one day use this to save a life, and you will thank me for teaching you this." _

_End of flashback_

The raven-haired boy pinched the brunette's nose and put his mouth over hers; blowing air into her lungs he saw her chest arise, waiting a second he breathed again in her lungs watching her chest arise again. Once again he placed both his hands on top of each other on her chest, he began pumping her chest and starting counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, ETC…" doing the second set, he pinched her nose again and breathed into her lungs, she jerked which caused him to flinch up.

*Cough*, *cough*, Sasuke sat the weapons mistress up; she spat the water that was trapped in lungs with her face returning to her normal color. Once she settled down, she looked at the familiar person next to her.

"Sasuke…" The two teens looked at each other for the longest of time; then they quickly embraced each other tightly. There was something different about Sasuke chakra aura Tenten noticed, instead of being full of hate and anger it was filled with compassion and worry.

They held each other; enjoying one another's warmth. They were silent for long time, Sasuke sat down behind Tenten, with both arms around her waist line he pulled the brunette closer to him. Tenten didn't mind he just finished saving her life, she felt his chin upon her right shoulder and the both of them saw the sun setting, with their heartbeats beating as one.

He whispered into her ear, "Don't you ever worry me like that again."

Tenten looked at him with a brow raised and a smirk she said in a mocking tone, "The mighty Sasuke Uchiha was worried about me?"

"Well…I…um…hmm…" A faint blush crept upon his cheeks as he stuttered with his words making the brunette chuckle.

Inner Sasuke was enjoying the moment with popcorn in hand, _'Your reputation as the ultimate badass is so screwed.'_

'_I don't have time for you'_ he said in annoyed tone.

"Tenten let's just keep this little incident between you and me." He said uneasy

Pecking him on the cheek his blush deepened to a shade of rosy pink, "Don't worry Sasuke I won't let anyone know how big of a softy you were with me." She replied with a smile on her face

"Humph" was his replied while a rare smile crept on his face as they were silent for a moment

"We should get going; the sand village is not far from here, we should get there by next morning." He said breaking the silence, then Tenten remembered.

"Wait your brother has the…" a finger went on her lips; she looked at the raven haired with a confused face.

"The scroll they have was a fake" Tenten was dumbfounded, "I have the scroll in my right pocket." Letting go with one hand he reached into his right pocket and took it out, leaving the weapons mistress baffled.

"But…but…but…but…what scroll did you give them…" she said then a grin appeared on his face

"Let's just say, it had something to do with a certain jutsu Naruto likes…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Shouted an infuriated Kisame as he looked at the scroll they retrieved

Itachi just wiped his major nosebleed of the century; Kisame growled and ripped the scroll apart.

Within the scroll was a picture of Naruto Sexy jutsu, an improvement upon the old one, this picture had Naruto transformed into a woman wearing a devil outfit, lying on the ground. Itachi just closed eyes turned around not wanting to think about what he saw; Kisame on the other hand was steaming mad muttering something under his breath.

'_Well played Sasuke, well played'…_Itachi hid his grin

Tenten was laughing hysterically as Sasuke revealed that it was Naruto sexy jutsu scroll that he gave instead of the real deal. The both got up; Tenten wiped her tears and they headed for the sand village.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back in Konoha<span>_

Every available ninja was there in the auditorium; even some of the ANBU ninja were there. Naruto entered the room and saw Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru talking, he went over.

"Hey guys"

They nodded their heads to him.

"Have any clue what's going on Shikamaru?" he asked

"Something about two Akatsuki members being spotted in the border of Leaf and Sand intersection"

Naruto was shocked "What! But Sasuke and Tenten are on a mission delivering the scroll to Gaara…"

"We know" Neji said cutting him off, "let us hope that Uchiha bastard can protect Tenten because if he doesn't…well let's just say that the results won't be pretty."

Naruto shot an angry stare and grabbed Neji by the collar of the shirt, "Watch Neji, that's my friend you're talking about."

"Humph, friend huh?" slapping his hand from his shirt, "Well your 'friend' left Konoha to seek power in order to get revenge on his brother on his fallen clan, he returns to Konoha two and half years later and for what reason may I ask you?"

Naruto stood silent as Shikamaru and Kiba looked around to make sure no one was listening to this in case things started getting out of control.

"Now he comes back with open arms from the half the village and goes on a mission with my teammate. May I ask what the hell is wrong with this picture, what does he seek here and will leave just like he did the first time?"

Still he was silent, "Exactly my point." He turned around giving him his back

"You don't know Sasuke like I do," Neji looked over his shoulder with his arm crossed, "and you don't know how it feels to lose every single family member close to you, how would you feel if you lost everything from the beginning including your father."

"Come again"

"I'm sorry did I pinch a nerve." He said sarcastically

Unfolding his arms, he turned to face the blonde, Shikamaru and Kiba already knew where this was going and they didn't like it one bit.

"Hey come guys, a lot of people are here waiting for Lady Hokage to come and speak." said Kiba with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't start making a scene here." Shikamaru said dangerously as he looked around, due to luck no one saw the bickering that was going on.

"You don't know anything about me Naruto, so…"

"So don't saying stuff about my friend and that point I'm trying to get across to you Neji."

"Humph, I don't have time to deal with a brat like you." He turned around to walk

"Well I don't have time to explain the situation to heartless insolent jerk like you either!"

"Care to run that sentence by me again…"

"Sure, 'I…don't…have…time…to…explain…the…situation…to…heartless…insolent…jerk like…you…either' you happy you jerk."

"Bad move Naruto" Shikamaru and Kiba said at the same time taking a step back

They stood there glaring; taking fighting stances they were apart to knock each other out with a two powerful punches that is until Sakura and Ino intervened by holding them back by the arms.

"Cool it Neji, what are you trying to do kick us out?"

"Yeah Naruto"

Neji looked at the girl who was holding him by the arm; his eyes soften to her and relaxed. He wrapped his arm around the blonde girl and brought her close to his body and kissed her on the forehead.

"Relax babe, I wouldn't do such a thing if Naruto didn't provoke me."

"Provoke you! You're the one who talking shit about Sasuke!" he protested

"Humph, you were lucky this time Naruto but be assured that the next time you say something like that to me again, well let's just say you end in the hospital; come on Ino" They disappeared into the crowd without a trace and Sakura let go of Naruto.

He turned to face her, she not in a good mood with action.

"Eh…heh…I'm sure I have a lot of explaining to do, right?" scratching the back of his head while sweat drop appeared.

Before Sakura could say anything, some ANBU said "Be silent please, Lady Hokage has entered the room."

"We'll discuss this later." She said in angry tone of voice which caused Naruto to swallow dryly.

As Tsunade entered the room, the room was dead quiet, and all eyes were on her. Calmly she made her way to an empty chair and sat down.

"Thank you all for coming here, this is an urgent matter that we have on our hands."

**Uchihasharinganfan: Well that's where I will leave it. Sorry for the wait, personal matter had to be taken care of, hopefully that will never happen again though. Well then, hoped u readers enjoyed chapter 9. And subscribers I want to know what you think so far so please to everyone and not just the subscribers R&R please, till the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Uchihasharinganfan: Hello readers I'm back with a new chapter; chapter 10. Well still no word from ****the subscribers, (you know who you are) makes me kind of disappointed (Sad Face ). As long as you guys are enjoying the story that okay too but I also want to know what the general public thinks of it so far please review. Well it the final days of summer and it almost time to go back to school, so I don't how it is going to affect me by uploaded more chapters so I'm hoping for the best. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the plot just my ideas.**

_Chapter 10_

_Orochimaru Hideout 9:30 pm_

In the underground hideout of the snake Sannin, he was sitting on his bed in his private chambers with the blanket coming up to his waist line. It was silent except for the clock hanging up in his room going;

_**Tick-tock**_

_**Tick- tock**_

_**Tick-tock **_

_**Tick-tock**_

Closing his eyes, he listened to the steady as if to say to him that the time to strike was coming soon, just wait until the time is right.

The chamber door creaked opened, slowly opening his eyes; he saw Kabuto coming in with a tray of medicine. The white haired medic had a smile on his face, looking at his master who had a serious face on. They were silent for what felt like an eternity, as Kabuto put his medicine on his table and prepared it.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance." The Sannin said at last

His apprentice looked at him while stirring his medicine in water. "You can't blame yourself for what happened three years-"

Holding up his hand, "Don't try to cheer me up Kabuto, I knew from the start that wench would be nothing but trouble if I let her live, now look where she is…"

Kabuto was silent; he gave his master the medicine to ease the pain which he accepted.

"Has there been any word on Lars or team Hebi on the mission that I assigned them?"

Kabuto nodded his head, "Yes they reported back that they will be at Konoha by Friday morning."

"What about our spies?"

"They reported that two Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki attacked Sasuke and a member from the leaf; I think her name was Tenten."

Raising a brow Orochimaru looked at the medic-nin, _'A female ninja with Sasuke, hmm, hm, hm, hm.'_ "what else did they say?"

"They said that those two are starting to get close to each other. If she is going to be a problem then allow me-"

"No, let them have their romance together." He said cutting him off

Cocky a brow, he looked at his master funny, "I never knew that you would be a romantic guy."

"There are some things that you don't know about me Kabuto." He said smiling at him

* * *

><p><em><span>In the desert with Sasuke and Tenten 9:55 pm<span>_

Sasuke was three steps ahead of Tenten and looking around in case anything happened he could take of them quickly.

Tenten on the other hand was not feeling up to her best and was slowly walking behind Sasuke with her cheeks rosy pink. Sasuke turned around and saw her walking very slow like, stopping he waited for her.

'_This is the second time I'm waiting for her, at this rate we will never get there' _

'_Relax, maybe she exhausted from all the excitement that has occurred' his inner-self told him_

'_Maybe'_

He walked up to her with worries flowing through him and placed a hand on her shoulder which she looked at him with tomato eyes.

"You okay?"

She shook her head while responding to him weakly, "I feel like I'm going to drop."

Placing his other hand to her forehead, he was alarmed when felt that her forehead was burning like fire and that her heart rate was dangerously beating fast. Scooping her up bridal style, he sprinted as fast he could to the Sand.

'_Hang on Tenten we're almost to the Sand; just give me 30 minutes to get there'_

Sasuke knew they weren't far; he once ran there on foot and what took a two day trip only took him 30 minutes.

'_But then again it took Lee and his look alike Sensei like 10 seconds to from Konoha to the sand one time, so I'm not that fast but we will get there'_

* * *

><p><em><span>30 minutes later<span>_

Standing outside of Suna, there were multiple ninjas standing guard keeping watch over their beloved village with a wall surrounding about 100 feet tall around them.

Among them was a certain female ninja was wearing a long black robe with a red sash tied around her waist, she about 5'11 with four pigtails tied on the back off her spiky blonde hair. She had green eyes and a head band that had thesymbol in the middle of her head band protector.

She was impatiently pacing back and forth with tick mark on her head.

'_Where is that lousy excuse of a leaf ninja Tenten?'_

Then she realized something, _'Oh wait it takes about a week to get here, damn it. Well when Tsunade said that a former ninja was coming with her; she didn't mention the name of the ninja. Oh they better be here by Friday or so helps me that I'll-' _

"Temari"

She looked at the ninja who called her, "What"

"There is something in the distance that is moving quite fast and leaving a trail dust behind it." The young shinobi handed the telescope to her and she took a peek.

Scanning the area; she saw a fast moving object speeding towards them, taking looking closer she saw that it was Sasuke who coming at amazing speed while carrying something or may I say someone.

"Sasuke…" she whispered

"Something wrong my lady"

Gritting her teeth, she closed the telescope nearly breaking it and barking out orders, "Close the village gate! We have an escaped shinobi from the leaf headed our way! So move it people!"

They wasted no time, making hands seals, the closed the gate, which caused Sasuke to come a screeching halt in front of it.

'_Damn it'_

"That's as far as you go Uchiha."

He was not in the mood to be explaining this to her.

"Listen pigtail, I don't have time for this, let me pass."

'_Pigtail, did he just call me pigtail' she thought angrily, 'he is so dead.'_

Gritting his teeth, vanished and reappeared in front of her, which caught everyone off guard including her.

'_When did he-'_

"Listen I don't have time to play games with you, my comrade is already fallen ill and needs medical assistant and I also came here to give the scroll."

"Forget it Sasuke, why should I believe you-"

"T-te-temari" Tenten said weakly.

*Gasp*, her eyes widen when she saw Tenten in a weak condition.

Summoning her strength, weapons mistress forced her tired eyes open, "Please let us in, he telling the truth, please."

All eyes were on her, she could feel the pressure; she felt like she was in a steam house. Clenching her fist, she looked at Tenten's pleading tired eyes and looked at Sasuke worried face looking straight at her.

'_Wait a minute Sasuke actually worried about her?' O_O 'That's surprising' she thought as she looked at him._

"Let them in" she said at last

* * *

><p><em><span>Inside Suna<span>_

Tenten was rushed to the hospital due to a high fever and had to be taken to the emergency room immediately to be given antibiotics, and Sasuke was escorted by Temari to go to Kazekage main office.

Temari looked over her shoulders to see Sasuke deep in thought.

"So Sasuke what brings you back to Konoha?'

"Don't worry about it, that my business to know."

She looked at him squarely from head to toe, "Here we are."

Knocking on the door she waited for a response.

"Come in" said a low tone voice from behind.

Opening the door, they found a pale skin short man with brick-red spiky hair with green eyes surrounded by tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. On his left forehead he has a kanji of love written upon it. He was sitting at his desk with candle stick lighting up the dim room that he was in.

"What is it Temari?" he said

"Sorry to disturb you Gaara but it appears that you have an unwelcome visitor from the leaf." She said while rolling her eyes, which Sasuke glared at her from behind.

"Send them in." He said

She motioned Sasuke to come. He stood in Gaara office while resting his arm on his katana handle; Gaara was surprised to find Sasuke in his presence. They were silent a pin could be dropped and you could probably hear it echo throughout the room, they only looked at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Sasuke"

"Gaara"

"Sasuke"

"Gaara"

"What brings you here to Suna?" He said uneasy

Sasuke reached for his back pocket and took out the scroll and walked up to his desk and placed it down on his desk. Gaara looked at the scroll and back at Sasuke and nodded his head, "I hope that it is in mint condition."

"Trust me…it is. Now if it not too much trouble, I like to see Tenten."

Gaara looked at Temari and gave her a nod; Temari motioned Sasuke to follow her. Once they left Kazekage stood from his desk and look out the window.

"Why are you back Sasuke, what is your purpose?" Gaara thought for moment, he then sat down at his desk and began to write letters to the five Kages.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

Temari and Sasuke walked in the night of the sand village street and whisper was going around the public. They were silent for what seemed like for hours but in reality it was really for only five minutes.

"So what the deal with you and Tenten" The blonde said at last.

The raven-haired boy looked at her with a brow raised, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you looked at her; you were all worried about her and whatnot."

"HN so I was; what does it matter to you?"

"She my best friend and I was worried when I saw her in that weak condition, that's why it mattered to me."

"Really, you guys are that close?" He said sarcastically

She glared at him, but Sasuke paid no attention to her.

"Let me ask you this Sasuke do you like her?"

"What do mean if 'I like her'?"

"I mean if you like as friend or do you like her romantically?"

Sasuke stopped to think about what she said; he was silent for a moment.

"I am not in love her, but I do consider her as a friend but I will not go as far to liking her, just a friend."

Temari shrugged and continued walking to hospital, it was a few minutes before they arrived; "We're here."

**Uchihasharinganfan: I will end it there and like I said ****it almost time to go back to school, so I don't how it is going to affect me by uploaded more chapters so I'm hoping for the best. Please R&R, till the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Uchihasharinganfan: Like I said before, school already started so I don't know how it is going to affect uploading chapters. I'll do my best in uploading; but if u see it takes awhile then that means that I'm pretty busy with HW. Chapter 11 and I don't own Naruto or any of the characters just my ideas. **

_Chapter 11_

Naruto felt like he was going to fall asleep, his eye lids were opening and closing, opening and closing. What he felt like was an eternity was really only 45 minutes, Sakura took noticed and maybe once or twice she had too pinch him to keep him awake. He already did it twice when a meeting like this happened when they were kids.

'_Poor Naruto still can't get use to these meeting after three years later.' _She sighed, trying to ignore him but his rocking made her very uneasy because she was afraid that he was going to land on someone.

Naruto summoned his strength and leaned into the medic ear and whispered into her ear; **"Sakura I can't keep my eyes open much longer."**

"**Try to hold on a little longer it's almost over." **She said whispering back.

"**What grandma saying?" **

She was silent while listening to her mistress speech; "And further more if the Akatsuki are making their move now, we must be ready at all cost with no exception."

"Each and every one of you here will be broken up into teams since the academy days and will be put in different station if we are attacked by the Akatsuki; I already put it down on paper so when this meeting is over I would recommend that you check it and hopefully we won't have to use it."

"Recently I sent out two of our leaf members Sasuke Uchiha and Tenten out on a mission to the Suna village to give a forbidden scroll capable of destroying a village in mere seconds."

Sakura eyes widen; _'A scroll that can destroy villages wow. I just hope that Sasuke and Tenten are okay."_

"**Naruto, here's the situation…Naruto?" **She looked at the blonde and found him sleeping on top of other ninja. Sakura rolled her eyes but her inner-self had different say.

"_I'm going to kill him when this meeting is over." _She said while making a fist

Little did she know that the ninja that Naruto was sleeping on was Hinata herself, when she felt pressure on her right shoulder she looked over and found the blonde sleeping soundly.

She tried hard not to let the blush creep on her but in a sense she let show on her and throughout her whole body.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back at the hospital in Suna<span>_

Sasuke was sitting in the waiting room to hear from the sand blonde on word when he could see Tenten; he has been sitting in a chair for almost an hour.

Sasuke couldn't help but be worried, for the first time in his life he actually cared for someone, _'Man why do I worry so much about that girl, I never felt this worried ever since mom died.'_

'_Well, maybe it's because you're starting to developed the old feelings that you felt that you lost all those years ago.' _Inner-Sasuke said interrupting his train of thoughts

'_Do I have to deal with you right now?' _he replied annoyed

'_Hmm…let me think about that…'_

Putting a hand under his chin he thought for a millisecond, _'Yes'_

'_Why I otta…'_

"Heh hmm"

Sasuke looked up and saw the sand ninja with one hand on her hip waiting for him.

'_I'll deal with you later' he said _mentally pointing the finger at his inner-self.

'_Take your time'_

"What did the nurse say?" he said in a neutral tone

Putting her hand down explaining; "She said that she in room 365 on the third floor of the hospital."

"Well, then let's go."

They walked down the hallway and a right then they climbed the stairs to the 300's side and walked another endless hallway.

Temari looked at Sasuke and wanted to strike up a conversation on how they got here to Suna quickly but quickly closed her mouth when she saw that he was not in the mood for talking.

They finally found the room and slowly opened the door to room 365; there on a bed was the brunette wearing a gown hooked up to a life monitor and an I.V. Next to her was the chair with her clothes neatly folded in to place with all her equipment on it.

Sasuke pulled a chair over right next and sat down. He looked at her for the longest of time, watching her sleep and watching her chest move up and down in some sort of rhythm.

20 minutes flown by with Temari pacing back and forth on the end of Tenten's bed. Sasuke meanwhile was just looking at her face she looked so peaceful to him that he could go to her and kiss her on the forehead; he couldn't help but note that there was a gash on her right cheek.

Clenching his fist he made a silent vow; **"I swear if I ever see Itachi or fish friend again I'll kill them both for touching her."**

Just as he made his vow; the door swung open gently to reveal a doctor. Both shinobi looked at the man dressed in white and light blue.

"Are you friends with Ms. Tenten of the leaf?" he said

They nodded

He came in and took out his notebook and pen, "Your friend gave us quiet the scare today, we weren't sure if she was going to make it for tonight."

"Wait what do you mean she was not going to make it?"

The doctors sandy brown eyes met Sasuke cold onyx eyes. Biting his lips a for moment he sighed, "There was king cobra venom found in her system when she got here that we immediately had to bring her to the E.R to give her an antidote quickly as possible."

Their eyes widen, then Temari spoke, "But how did she fight it off?"

"That cobra venom should have been enough to kill an elephant."

"What you both say is true…however we found out that she was fighting the venom once it entered her body, so I'm guessing that she been bitten by one when she was younger and giving an antidote back then but also she had a high fever of 106.7 degrees F. Which was alarming, we managed to put her on ice before she got to 107.0."

Sasuke mentally sighed relief but held his neutral face. Temari was relaxed and looked at Tenten sleep peacefully.

"So is there any question that you would like me to answer?"

"I got one," Said the raven-haired boy, "When can Tenten leave this place?"

Putting a pen to his lips the blonde straight haired doctor looked at Sasuke with unsure eyes, "That's tough to say…my guess is that Ms. Tenten would have to stay here until Friday but if she recovers; tomorrow morning she could leave."

He nodded

"Doctor Chang, your needed in the E.R room for operation."

"All right, if you will excuse I a patient to attend in E.R."

He walked out of the room followed by Temari who could after him to say thank you.

Our brunette stirred and opened her eyes slowly when she opened them it was blurry, blinking once or twice her vision cleared. Scanning the area she found out that she was in foreign place not in Konoha, looking to her right she saw Sasuke looking at Temari.

Temari noticed that the weapons mistress awoken, "Hey there Ten, how you feeling?"

"I've been better." She said in a groggy voice

* * *

><p><em><span>Akasuki hideout <span>_

Deep underground where no man has ever gone before; nine holographic figures stand on nine points on a rock in deep conversation discussing plans to capture the kyubi from their hosts.

"Well, we have to make up for lost time from losing the scroll to those leaf brats!" said one with long hair tied into a ponytail

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if Kisame hadn't rushed the mission to get back here." Said a humped back short man

"Grr…I told you before Sasori, if I would have know that scroll was nothing but garbage I wouldn't be standing here right now listening to you complain!"

"Well why didn't you going after them when you had the chance, hmm?" he countered

"Because by the time we figured out where they landed, they were already gone and tracking them was not going to be easy since they know that we were after the scroll." Said Itachi in neutral tone

"Forget about the scroll for the moment, we have more important issue to deal with than the scroll." Said one who holographic form had a spiky hair and features were hidden but his eyes made even the strongest member coward. His eyes are like a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera, that even Itachi himself wouldn't dare look into.

"We have to start making our move to capture all the tail beasts and I think it's time to an appearance to the whole world that we mean business."

Whisper and mummer went around the eight members as agreed

"So which target do we hit first?"

"We'll start with the hidden Sand Village and get the one tailed beast."

"I like that idea of yours Pain; I think it about high time I pay a visit to my former home."

"Then allow me to accompany you Sasori." Said the ponytailed figured

"Very well, I already have a man working inside the village, so I'm sure that he will let us in."

"Then it's settled, Sasori and Deidara will go and retrieve the one tailed; any objection?" He said while looking around at the members,

"Good, dismissed." With that all the holographic figures faded one by one

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile in Konoha<span>_

Naruto was dragged by both Sakura and Hinata out of the meeting when it finished, they dragged him outside with every shinobi watching them.

There were a few chuckles going around which they ignored but the pale girl couldn't help but blush a faint pink when she was holding his feet.

Sakura wasn't even sure how the heiress to the clan's main house didn't collapse on the floor when Naruto was sleeping on her shoulder, everyone knows that the Hyūga girl has a secret crush on the blonde which he really never pays attention to.

"Okay Hinata, let's put him down on that bench right over next to that tree."

She nodded

"Okay…One…two…three…heave."

With great effort they managed to put the sleeping blonde on the bench.

"Whew…he sure is heavy one even for me." The pink haired medic chuckled

Hinata only gave a small smile as she continued to stare at the crush of her life; Sakura was sat on the bench with her hands behind her head.

"You really love him don't you Hinata?" she asked quietly

"Hm-hmm"

Putting a hand on top of her she reassured the heiress, "Don't worry he eventually will figured it out and maybe whose knows…he might confess that he loves you back."

With hope in her eyes she blushed at the thought of Naruto confessing his love to her, which she has been waiting ever since she met him.

Sakura click her tounge, "Hinata you mind watching Naruto for the rest of the night, because I have a meeting with Tsunade in the morning."

"Wha-" she responded nervously,"Umm...S-sure but...uh...d-don't we need to bring him ho-home first?"

The pink haired medic slapped her forehead and groaned, **'I don't want to carry him home'** she looked at the pale girl giving her a look which the hieress responeded with a small cute smile.

Sakura knew that she was stronger than Hinata, sighing she used chakra control and put the sleeping blonde over her shoulder.

**'Damn...Even with chakra control; he still weighs a ton.'**

* * *

><p><em>At Naruto House<em>

Hinata finally found Naruto's spare key under his rug in front of his apartment, she opend which swung open slowly.

Once inside Sakura put the blonde on his bed, and walked out of his apartment but not without saying goodnight to Hinata as she walk out.

Hinata looked around the apartment, she noticed that it was small comfortable for only one or two people.

She yawned for a long time, **'Wow I'm that tired from training with Kurenai'**

She also noticed that it was getting late, **'Father will kill me if he found out that I was this late out *sigh* oh well, I guess I could sleep here with...Naruto'**

She looked around to find a place to sleep, but apperently the only option available was go to Naruto's bed and sleep with him. **(A/N: No pun intended)**

Blushing 20 shades of red she had no other choice, there was no way she was sleeping on the chair all night because the last time she had to do it was when Neji was in the hospital for at least a month recovery from retriveing Sasuke.

Slowly she made her to to his bed while taking off her sandals and layed besides him with her back to him.

She tried to get some sleep but found that she couldn't because Naruto rolled over his left side and placed his arm around her waist line and pulled her close to his body.

_"I love you Hinata" _he whispered in his sleep

A single tear slid down her cheek as she smiled **'Naruto...'**

She calmly and slowly went to bed replaying those words in her head.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Well isn't that a cute ending; sorry for the wait, I'll try to upload faster than before, until then readers. Please R&R **


	13. Chapter 13

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay back with a new chapter and thank you immortal shadow and DA for reviewing. Now disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of the characters just my ideas**

_Chapter 12_

The sun arose lighting the hospital room which Tenten was in, the daylight slowly climbed to her face reaching her eyes. Stirring she opened her and quickly closed them from the bright rays that lit up the room

Reopening them she blinked to clear her vision; lifting he right arm she found that she couldn't. Looking down, she saw Sasuke sleeping besides her with his head on the bed and his hands intertwined with hers.

'_That's right; he stayed' _

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback (Tenten's POV)<span>_

_The doctor already came in and out of the room about a bunch of times that I lost count of it; it was to give me a physical. It was 10:50 pm; Temari and Sasuke were right besides me helping with the recovery while Dr. Chang was taking notes and examining me._

"_Ok Tenten, I want you to walk towards me in a straight line with one foot in front of the other, and __**take your time**__." He said _

_Looking down at my feet, I position my feet in front one another, slowly but surely I made my way to Dr. Chang. I was at least half way until I felt my knees wobble and I fell to my right. _

_Sasuke was fast to react; he caught me before I hit the ground by the arm and pulled me close to his bare chest. I couldn't help but blush a faint pink, his chest was so smooth, and soft and firmness of it makes me kind of want to go back to sleep but instead on a bed on top of him. _**(A/N: Again no pun intended)**

_Scooping me up bridal style he sat me back down on the bed. _

_Dr. Chang shook his head, "Well…I got to say Ms. Tenten you improving little by little, before you landed face flat on the floor once you got out of bed, but now you walked half way up to me… I am very impressed with your recovery."_

"_Well, what can I say I'm determined to do what it takes to get the job done?" I joked, Temari let a small chuckle, Sasuke showed no emotion I felt only worry inside._

"_Hm-m, well I was talking to friend Sasuke; I going to tell you what I told him, if you recover by tomorrow you can go home in morning, but it seems that I will have to keep you here until then." He said while adjusting his glasses _

"_So when can I go home, then?" I asked curiously _

"_Like I said before maybe tomorrow or Friday afternoon you may leave depending on how your recovery is going. But until then; you must remain here so I can check on you."_

_He looked me with firm eyes, I nodded._

"_Your test results came…"_

"_And what's the news?" Asked Temari who was apparently biting her finger nails_

_Sasuke put an arm around my shoulder pulling me close to his side which gave the blonde a questioning look which he ignored_

"_All of the king cobra venom is gone from you system." _

_We all sighed relief; "You still need bed rest and so take it easy for a few days. I'll be in two hours to check on you."_

_With that said, he left us in silence, it was quiet for a moment until Temari stomach growled for food making the pigtailed girl blush in embarrassment_

"_Well…I better check if the café is still open… you guys want anything?" _

"_No you thank Temari, what about you Sasuke?" _

_He shook his head no_

"_All well, more food for me then."_

_She left while humming a tune down the hallway, it was silent between me and the Uchiha, and he looked at me with warm onyx eyes while caressing me wound on my face with his thumb_

"_I should've of been there a lot faster to protect you." He whispered _

_I took his hand into my and tried to reassure him, "Sasuke, it's not your fault…I was a little too careless when I jumped into the fight between you and that shark man please don't let it go to you anger."_

_He sighed and sat on the bed next to me, once again pulling me to his side. I laid my head on his shoulder_

"_It very rare I let girls lye their heads on my shoulder." He said with a rare smirk_

"_Are you sure Sakura won't mind if she caught us like this?" I asked teasing him_

"_Hmph…I could care less, she is just an annoying fan girl who happens to be my teammate…but you…your the exception."_

"_Oh? How so is that?"_

"_You're not a fan girl number one, number two: I seem to draw a liking towards you, and number three; you starting to see what is the Uchiha's heart; my heart is like."_

_I looked at him in surprise "But, how did you…" he silenced by putting a finger to my lips_

"_When we first kissed, I felt something in you heart tugging at you and bothering you and also I know that Itachi gave some his own power to you to activate your own sharigan and I also saw through your eyes what he had said to you by using my own sharigan."_

_He stumped me, no he nailed it right on the spot, and I was speechless for a minute. _

"_You're starting to like me?" I asked baffled at the revelation _

"_Well…like you… as in a friend term not romantically like." _

_His face told different, he was rosy pink on the cheeks when he said that and me leaning into him only made it worse._

"_I can feel that you like-like me Sasuke, don't deny it." _

_Apparently I pushed the wrong buttons and gave me his famous death glare making me shiver down to my spine, letting me go he got off the bed with his back turned to me._

"_Don't be like your friend Temari, I told her once that I view you as a friend, and only… as… a… friend!" _

_I looked down at the ground tears began to form in eyes, "Sasuke…I…didn't…mean…"_

_He embraced me in tight hug; I buried my face into his shirt, "I'm sorry Tenten, I didn't mean to snap at you." He held me for the longest of time that is until the door opened which he immediately let me go._

_Temari walked in with a half bitten sandwich, "I just wanted to let you guys know that I be leaving so take care of yourself Ten; I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you, if your still here."_

_I nodded, "Alright night, Temari."_

_She nodded and left, Sasuke looked at the clock hanging over the door, "11: 59, I should get out of here and head over to the guest room." _

_Just as he started walking to the door thunder clapped loudly that I squealed like a mouse, he turned back to face me and looked at me like I had three heads._

"_Did you just squeal?" _

"_Huh... No I didn't…I" Again thunder clapped and since this time I jumped out the bed and ran towards Sasuke's arms, shaking like a frighten child. I'm supposed to be a shinobi right?_

_Placing a hand on my back; he felt my heart beat beating fast, as I clung to him like a leech._

"_Scared...huh?"_

_I was embarrassed to admit it to Lee or Neji or heck even Guy sensei but I was afraid of thunder storms. I nodded_

"_Alright I'll stay with you for the night."_

"_Thank you…" I said while burying my face in is bosom _

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><em><span>Somewhere 300 miles away from Suna<span>_

"Are you sure this the way to Suna Sasori? All I see is sand, sand and more sand.

"Patients Deidara, we are getting to close but I don't want to set off an alarm to the sand village yet. Besides I need to make sure that our inside man will be there to greet us when we arrive."

Making a few hand seals, Deidara put a hand to his chin and waited a few seconds.

"There it is finished, let's keep moving."

The two Akatsuki walked to the village of Suna for the captured of the one tailed beast and the destiny that awaited all the members once they collected beast in their possession.

**Uchihasharinganfan: I'll stop there, just to leave a hanger. Please R&R, no flames, till the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Uchihasharinganfan: Again Sorry happy Rash Hannah, I barely have any time to write this story, apologies to everyone who is waiting for the new chapter, school is so full computers and every single one was taken. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or characters just my ideas.**

_Chapter 13_

_Back in Naruto house _

Hinata stirred and opened her eyes slowly she knew that she was in Naruto's home because of the ramen wallpaper that in front of her. She wanted to get up from the bed but Naruto pulled her down and spun her around so that she would be facing him.

His warm smile brought a faint blush to her face and smiled back.

"Morning Hinata" He whispered

"M-mor-morning N-Naruto…" every time she was around him she felt a blush come up and normally she would faint but this time she didn't.

She just stared at him for the longest of time, staring into his sea blue eyes and looking at the smile he had on, making her redder than before. They were silent; she looked away but felt her chin go back to Naruto, out of nowhere she felt his lips on top of hers.

Eyes widen at the state of shock that she was in, she closed her eyes, _'Is this dream or is it real Naruto is…I'm…actually…omg'_

No real words can describe how she was really feeling now all she did was return the kiss. They broke apart when they needed air, panting heavily both shinobi stared into each other eyes.

"Naruto, do actually…I mean…do you…" she cut off with his lips on top her once again

"Yes, Hinata I do…I do love you, I over heard your conversation with Sakura and I didn't know how to tell when I got back from training but I really do love you with all my heart."

"Oh…Naruto" she kissed him deeply when she heard those words, now they were officially a couple.

"I'm sorry if took so long for me to realize this." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice when he broke the kiss

"It's alright Naruto, it would have taken a while to confess too."

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Come on I'll treat for breakfast at the Ramen shop."

He got out of bed and put his sandals on and helped the heiress up, once the pale girl got ready they left the apartment hand in hand.

'_This is the happiest day of my life.' _She thought with a smile and leaned into the blondes arm as they walked out.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile with team Hebi <span>_

Lars was fed with his teammates; no really he really did have it with his team. He was already pissed about Karin being all up in his arms and not mention; it was creeping him out a lot and he was pissed that Jūgo and Suigetsu always went at it; twice he had to interfere in their brawling; top it all off it wasn't even Friday yet and he knew that the journey was going to be painful but never this painful.

Karin powered walked to his side and cling to his arm wining snickers from Jūgo and Suigetsu. No matter how many times he warned her not to do it she disobeys his order, he sighed deeply in frustration.

"So what's bugging you?" she asked in a seductive tone

"You stupid girl, I can't even concentrate with you all over me with the plan to recapture Sasuke and Kin." With a little sarcasm in his voice

"Hmph"

"**You**** know Jūgo, I think we can agree on something, this is the best entertainment we have, am I am not right?"**

The orange haired man nodded then asked Lars, "How long will take it take to get to the leaf?"

Without turning his head, "If you guys keep fighting we'll never get there and I was hoping to make by Friday, it already Thursday, and I already notified lord Orochimaru that we be there and so far your delaying our chances to get there!" he said shaking his fist at them and especially in front of Karin; who gave out a fake gasp.

"Now we will double our pace and no complaints until we reach the leaf village and find Sasuke and Kin!"

He took off with a burst of speed with the others following.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back with Sasuke and Tenten<span>_

**Tenten was by the window sitting on the edge enjoying the sunshine; she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Reopening ****them she stared into the horizon looking at the sun shining down on Suna. **

**She felt a pair arms wrapping around her torso and slight pressure on her left shoulder, she already knew who it was.**

**"It an amazing sight, isn't it?" she said without looking at the person**

**"Hmm" said the figure behind her and gave her a small squeeze as he pulled the brunette closer to his body onto his bare chest**

**"Sasuke" **

**"Hmm"**

**"When are you going to teach me how to use sharigan?" **

**She looked at him waiting for his response. The raven haired boy knew that question was bound to come up sooner or later, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth he looked at the brunette with a hint of some uncertainty. **

**"The sharigan takes awhile to learn, every Uchiha learns at his/her own pace but you Tenten are a different story." **

**"Oh, so I guess you're not then?" with a hint of hurt in her voice while looking down at the floor**

**She felt his hand move her chin wanting the weapons mistress to look at him, his eyes were firm, "I never said anything about not teaching you, and I said 'every Uchiha learns at his/her own pace but you are a different story.' So I don't know how it going to affect you. On the other hand, you're not of the Uchiha bloodline." **

"So I will have to teach on how to activate and deactivate it because it drains a large portion of your chakra when active; why do you think Kakashi Hatake is always drained of chakra?"

"Hai"

"When I teach you, we'll start with the basics and then we start getting into the more advanced stuff, I don't know if Itachi gave you first, second or third shard. But, when you get out of here and you are well rested I'll teach it to you then."

"And chidori?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gave her a questioning look, "Err…may ask why you want to learn chidori?"

Looking away into the horizon she sighed, "I don't know…I guess I just do…seeing how you do it; makes me want to become even stronger than before."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I just want to be stronger and prove to my teammates that, I'm not weak and that I can handle myself without being help especially in front…of…of…"

"In front of whom…Tenten? Who do you want to prove yourself to?" the raven haired boy asked softly

She was hesitating to even say the person name when her eyes began to water, "…Neji…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Elsewhere in the desert <span>_

"Sasori, how far is it to the Sand!" Deidara said impatiently

"No patients, will get you nowhere Deidara, rest assure that we'll make it by sunset."

Deidara wasn't too convinced about his theory, "You better be right because right I'm getting sand in my sandals."

"Be patient"

"Easy for you to say! BTW, who is your inside man in the Sand."

Not looking at his partner, he replied, "Don't worry about that for now, you'll meet him in due time."

"Humph, jerk" the blonde stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice

Sasori looked at him

"And what are you looking at?"

Shaking his head, he continued to walk towards his destination

* * *

><p><em><span>In Konoha<span>_

Neji and Ino were enjoying brunch together at the Ramen shop, they telling funny jokes to each other to lighten up the mood. One joke had Naruto init where he was dared by Kiba to dance in front Kakashi in his underwear while calling him an old pervert.

Ino laughed so hard that milk squirted through her nose onto the table, Neji then howled in laughter, the blonde glared at him for a moment then joined him with a light chuckle.

Hearing the bell of ramen shop ring, Neji looked over his girlfriends shoulder to see who it was. His eyes widen as his jaw nearly hit the floor, Ino gave him a questioning look and looked over her shoulder as she saw Naruto and Hinata kissing as they entered the shop.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata!" breaking the kiss both teens saw Ino and Neji sitting at the far end of the shop near the window sign.

Walking up to them they exchanged greetings, well almost everyone except Neji who giving Hinata a death glare.

"When did you guys become a couple?" asked a curious Ino who leaning in to hear the response.

"Actually, just 10 minutes ago we became one." Chuckled Naruto, giving Hinata a small squeeze to his side

The other Hyūga was not assumed with the happy couple, getting up he walked up to his cousin, "Hinata a word with you in private!"

Getting up from her seat she obeyed, both blondes gave Neji a confused look, as both Hyūgas left the shop.

Neji leaned against the wall of the shop with arms crossed while giving his younger cousin a glare.

"You wanted to see me Neji, for what?'

"What are you doing with that buffoon of a ninja?" saying it with an acid tone

"That 'buffoon' is my boyfriend, Neji who are you to tell who I can or can't date?" she responded angrily

"Your father will not approve of this and if it's one person you are afraid of beside me it's him Hiashi Hyūga."

Her stern eyes become soft concerned, worried eyes. Neji was right about one thing she was afraid of her father; Hiashi Hyūga was one of the most respected men in all the leaf and the most powerful Hyūga that was around.

"I-I don't c-care what f-father think, he will…"

"I will what Hinata?" a voice boomed behind the heiress, immediately she turned pale as a ghost with fearful eyes.

'_Speak of __the devil', _Neji smirked, "Hello uncle, I just wanted to let you know that Hinata and Naruto are now a couple."

He didn't say, Naruto came out of the shop on a bad time; "Hey Hinata wha-", before he could finish his sentence Hiashi slammed the blonde against the wall and gave him a death glare.

"If you come within 50 feet of my daughter or if I see you dating her, I will see to your demise Uzumaki!"

Letting him go, the kyubi fell on his behind dazed. Grabbing Hinata by the arm he twisted it behind her back forcing her to leave the one she loved on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Hyūga<em>_ Mansion_

Hiashi opened the door to the heiress room and pushed her in causing her to fall to the ground face first. Looking at her father with tearful eyes, he looked at her with a death glare.

"If you even come close to that lousy excuse of a shinobi again Hinata, I will make your life a living HELL! I only punishing you because I love you and I want what best for you." with that said, he slammed the door leaving a heartbroken girl sobbing over her lost love and locking it from the outside so that she couldn't escape.

The pale girl sobbed herself to sleep on her bed, _'Naruto…'_

**Uchihasharinganfan: Poor Hinata…again sorry for the wait, I'll try to update faster. R&R review please**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay Chapter 14, again I don't own Naruto or any of the characters just, my ideas.**

_Chapter 14_

_The roof of the hospital_

Tenten knew learning sharingan was going to difficult, but she never except to be extremely difficult to learn on how to activate and deactivate it. Sasuke told her that since she wasn't of the Uchiha bloodline it was going to hard learning to activate and deactivate whenever she wanted. Once the sharingan nearly stayed on for a good 20 minutes consuming nearly 89% of her chakra in which case almost made her blackout.

Sweat was already pouring down her sides and she was panting heavily from the training, _'Oh, why did the doctor okay Sasuke's decision to train me early…then again why did I say yes to him?' _

Sasuke stood in front of her with arms crossed and upon seeing the sweat he decided to give a break, they been outside for nearly a good three hours, and by judging by the sun it was already noon.

Looking back at the brunette who closed her eyes and reopened those eyes fiercely revealing red eyes and black shards around them making Sasuke shiver a bit. Just as he predicted before he was training Tenten; Itachi gave her the three shards of the sharingan.

"Alright take break Ten, you been working hard for the past three hours" and they been training ever since nine in the morning. Sighing; her eyes went from red to dark brown in an instant and she collapsed to her knees exhausted. Walking up to her pulling out a bottle of water which she gratefully took and drunk it in five gulps. Upon drinking the water she lied down on the pavement of the roof letting the gently wind hit her sweaty face.

With Sasuke looking down at her brown eyes and down her at body, in other words he was checking her out if you catch my drift.

'_She definitely has a nice body and especially in her clothes on. Hmm…I wonder what she looks like without…!WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING! I should thinking about killing Itachi not checking her out!'_

'_There is an obvious reason why you're thinking that way.' His inner-self was really to starting to get on his nerves for the last time._

'_Leave me alone' he said to himself acidly_

'_I can't, I'm a part of you; your goody-too-shoe side that is. And your thoughts that you're starting to have means that you're falling for her.'_

_Not wanting to argue with him, he continued to stare at the brunette as his inner-self continued to speak, 'I've seen the way that you look at her and your felling that you felt that you lost a long time ago are returning including love. You love her.'_

'_Hah me, Sasuke Uchiha the strongest ninja in the leaf am starting to fall for a measly girl like that never!' he boasted_

'_Don't deny yourself I also looked at the way she looks at you. Tenten may not be strongest above all ninja that you met but that doesn't excuse the fact that she is starting to fall in love with you. You've seen the pain that is going through her heart and you know that she looking for new love. I mean look at her… '_

Sasuke looked at her; a bright pink was creeping on his face as he looked at the smile that was on the weapon mistress face as she stared at him with legs crisscross waiting for him to give another lesson about sharingan.

Slowly Sasuke looked away from Tenten never leaving her dark brown eyes that stared right back at him. He looked the other way and at the red cross of the hospital that was above the door.

'_Still, she is starting to get the hang of using sharingan. I wonder though… if in her bloodline if she at least had an Uchiha ancestor in her family tree she seems to know a bit on controlling it instinctively for some reason.' _

'_Who knows, maybe but getting back to the subject…ask her out on a date.' His inner-self suggested with a grin_

"What!" Covering his mouth quickly he peeked over his shoulder at the brunette looking at him with a brow raised.

"You alright Sasuke?" she asked in a concerned tone

"Y-y-yeah, I'm just thinking about something that's not important right now." He said uneasy

Just then the Doctor Chang walked in with a notebook in hand, "Good afternoon Tenten I trust that you're ready to leave to go back to Konoha."

"Oh yes please I don't think I can survive another day here and besides I'm starting to get a little home sick too." She said as she stood up and walked over to the Dr.

"Well, I've excellent news to give you, just sign your name at the bottom after you've read the entire paper and you're free to go home."

She wasted no time, swiping the notebook she read as quickly as she could to go home. As she continued reading Dr. Chang face turned from happy cheery to serious in a second; leaving the brunette to the paper work he walked up to Sasuke who kept a neutral face with arms crossed.

"I must speak to you in private, Mr. Uchiha regarding Ms. Tenten."

Uncrossing his arms he followed Chang to the other side of the roof so that Tenten will not hear the conversation

"What is it that you want to tell me Dr?"

"Well, I took a sample of her blood and had my team to examine if the cobra venom has fully left the system. Upon examining the blood they found something interesting in it…"

"Oh, and what kind of interesting thing did they find?" The raven haired said nearly sarcastically making Chang a little offended

Taking off his glasses it revealed bright blue eyes behind them, his was stern and a serious, "They discovered that Tenten came from a descendant of one of your clan."

Sasuke looked at Chang like he had five heads on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame were in the forest near a river bank setting up camp, they been traveling for at least two days now. After finishing up the camp fire filling it with logs and camp Itachi went to a nearby tree and sat down leaning his back into it lost in his thoughts.<p>

Kisame was swinging his sword like a mad man when finally he let it crash with a loud thud on the floor causing birds to from the trees.

Sitting on a log he looked over at the Uchiha and both men were silent.

"So Itachi" began Kisame, "What did you do to that girl you captured when I was facing your brother?"

"Nothing important just talked to her." Kisame wasn't convinced he knew that there was more to that then just talking.

"What did you actually do to her?" he said matter-of-factly

Sighing, he knew that Kisame was going to be pressuring the subject he decided to tell him, "I gave her some of my power to her so that she can use sharingan."

"Wait, why?" The shark man was surprised at the revelation

"Because that girl has an Uchiha ancestor by the name of…"

"…Akihiro Uchiha was the name of the man who founded the weapons clan of the leaf. It was said that he was a legend in wielding different kinds of weapons that he uses weapon jutsu's instead of using his clan jutsu's."

Sasuke was really interested in the history of the founding of Nakamura clan, _'So this is what the village was hiding from Tenten this whole time, what a bunch of ignorant bastards.'_

'_You're telling me' _hisinner-self said also interested in the quick bio

The doctor continued the background; "He later changed his last name from Uchiha to Nakamura because he felt that his clan was getting out of hand with the great shinobi war that occurred more than 20 years ago, so he abandon the clan, to search for something else instead of war…"

* * *

><p><em><span>Back with the two Akatsuki members<span>_

"Did he find what he was looking for?" asked the interested Kisame while he put a hand under his chin

"…Eventually he did, he found another shinobi who was an expert weapon specialist like he was and soon they fell in love with each other and made a family and thus the Nakamura clan was born, the clan who can use many different weapons."

"Who was his wife anyway, Itachi?" asked the curious Kisame

"Chie Takeda. She was an orphan when she was a newborn and was taken to an orphanage home for lost children." Replied Itachi coolly, he paused as his partner digested the information apparently his grin wider than before.

"So that's why huh?"

Itachi just nodded, he knew what he meant, Kisame was hungry for information so he pressed on.

"What happen after the clan was founded?"

"Eventually, the Nakamura clan grew in size and power, managing to surpass the Hyūga and eventually rival both Uchiha and Senju clans at the same time during the first shinobi war; they were never mentioned as the third party to help between the tides of the war."

"Then what to the sharingan, it couldn't it just disappear like that off the face of the weapons clan could it?"

"You asking idiotic questions Kisame" he said in low tone, "Eventually, the sharingan died out because the dominate gene was to wield different kinds of weapons not to use a gen-jutsu eye sight technique, very few have mastered it."

"So this guy never wanted to recreate a second Uchiha clan he just wanted to get away from, the fighting, interesting. But that doesn't explain why there is only one survivor…"

"Two"

"What?" came the question

"There are two survivors left, one was that girl named Tenten and the other is her older brother Lars." Itachi looked at him square in the eye

"What-" Kisame was cut off when Itachi spoke again

"Eventually, the Nakamura clan became the dominate clan to surpass both Uchiha and Senju and Hyūga clan combined that the three clans feared that they will one day rise up and take over what was now founded by both Uchiha and Senju clan now known as Konohagakure. It wasn't until my timeline that both Uchiha and Senju came to an agreement that an assassin would have to be picked to wipe out the entire clan. Not all the Uchihas liked the idea."

He paused remembering the day that it happened.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Alright I'll stop it right there and I'll try to get another up ASAP. Till the next chapter readers, R&R please**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay chapter 15, again I don't own Naruto he belongs to _Kishimoto_ Masashi. I only own my ideas, (FYI if you didn't notice I'll make Sasuke a big softy when he is around Tenten [most of the time]) **

_Chapter 15_

The sun was already to set in Konoha, the sky already turned with mixture of blue and pink and orange, it covered the village of the leaf in a golden state aura. But not everything was golden, especially not in Hyūga mansion.

Hinata lay on her bed curled up into a ball with her knees up to her chest; she stirred and slowly opened her eyes rubbing them to clear her vision, feeling a tug on her cheek she took note that it was dried tears from this morning. She got and went to her bathroom that was next to the closest. Hinata is the only one except her father to have a bathroom inside their room.

Turning on the faucet handle of the cold water she washed her face, reaching for the towel as she turned the faucet, she dried her face and looked in the mirror, her expression was neutral, she wasn't her cheerful self like she was always was, she was filled with rage and anger towards her father Hiashi and towards her cousin Neji.

Walking towards the door she twisted the knob to see if it was still locked, to her relief it was opened, _'Next time I'm taking that key when he isn't looking and then I'll show him.' _ The purple haired girl opened the door and walked down the hallway only to be greeted by one of the servants.

"Afternoon mistress, I hoped that you had a pleasant slumber, I made you some lunch at noon and tried to wake but you wouldn't budge so it in the kitchen if no one has eaten it yet."

"Thank you Aina but I'm not in the mood to be eating right now." She replied to the servant

"Okay mistress, but if you need anything, you know where to find me." Hinata smiled, she could always rely on Aina to brighten up the mood. She and Hinata had been friends ever since they met on a rainy day of September Aina brought life into the mansion when everything seemed to be dead, always loving, caring, and kind and funny at times when she was on her break.

How Hinata wished she had her attitude when she was around Naruto instead being shy and always fainting, but that changed this morning now that Naruto and her were a couple. Speaking of which she remembered about Naurto, and decided that she should pay him a visit and apologies for her father action this afternoon.

She power walked right by…"Hinata"

She mentally cursed her luck and clenched her fist into a ball, letting some steam out before she opened the door to her father's room. She saw that his room was busy with servants working around the area and saw that her father Hiashi was looking at the newspaper while having some green tea.

"Where are you going young lady?" he asked

"None of your damn business, that's what." She countered in neutral tone

The room fell silent, every working servant stopped what they were doing; all eyes were on Hinata including her father who barely had his green tea to his mouth ready to drink had to look at his daughter surprised.

Placing his tea down to his lap he looked at the pale girl; to him Hinata looked ready to tear him to pieces, he could only guess that her anger was from yesterday.

"Hinata please no need to be angry with…" cutting him off

"I have every right to be angry at you, so don't give me that bull#$* that I can't. You tore me away from my boyfriend whom I have just got together for at least 30 seconds. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and you ruined it for me!"

He listened with anger slowly rising to his daughter compliant, "You and Neji ruined it for me. Neji for being a jerk that he is and you for being so damn overprotected especially when it comes to Naruto!"

Hiashi couldn't deny it; he was overly protected when it came to Hinata and dating boys especially when it came to a boy who a fox inside his stomach that nearly destroyed the village 16 years ago.

"Everyone else in the…the…clan has the opportunity to be with anyone they want but me! WHY!"

The room was still silent as the heiress continued to preach to them, "why is that father dear!'

All eyes went from the pale girl to Hiashi who looked at his green tea, "Because I love and I want what's best for you."

"If you truly love me, you would let me be with the one I love, not the one you chose for me!" After saying that she walked out of the room and slammed the door leaving behind a speechless father looking at the door where his daughter was standing.

The servants went to work like nothing happened.

'_Hinata, I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother' _

* * *

><p><em><span>At the gate of Suna<span>_

Sasuke and Tenten were getting ready to leave for home and they were standing by the gate of the village along with the sand siblings. Gaara gave the weapons mistress a scroll that had urgent written on it though Sasuke never saw it because they knew if he saw that scroll he would most likely destroy it because it was regarding him.

After saying goodbye to Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari the two leaf shinobi left with the sand wall closing layer after layer behind them. After walking for a decent amount of time they were pretty far from the sand village which case Tenten latched onto Sasuke right arm.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his four fingers and then stopped abruptly causing Tenten to look up at him confused. He was silent and looked hesitant to say something.

"What is it Sasuke, is something the matter?" The brunette asked in a concerned voice

The raven haired looked at her with soften eyes, "What are you doing to me Tenten?"

"I don't understand your question, what do you mean 'what am I doing to you?'"

"What I mean is why is that everything time I am around you I feel so different around you, when you touch my hand or latch onto me I blush, and when you smile it softens and warms my heart, why is that?" He asked desperately searching for answers

Tenten looked into eyes and saw something in his eyes that Sasuke thought he had lost years ago, was an emotion...the emotion of love.

"It's called love Sasuke." Sasuke looked away from her to think about it but feeling her hand touching his left cheek she moved it back to her eyes, "Who are you falling in love with?"

Reaching for her hand he placed his on top of hers. Looking at her he sighed and again was hesitant to speak. A few moments later he spoke.

"I...Sasuke Uchiha...am in love with you Tenten even though we only knew each other for a week."

Tenten's eyes went wide as a blush crept on her cheeks; _'He...he...he loves...me?'_

Before she had time to speak Sasuke crashed his lips on top of hers kissing her lightly. Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss, her heart skipped a beat as her mind raced on registering what just happened.

They broke the kiss when they needed air.

"Sasuke…why…why…did you chose me and not Sakura or anyone else?"

"Like I told you before, I think she just an annoying girl who interested in me for my looks despite being my friend and another thing I told you that I was starting to like but also…"

He sighed before speaking again, "…You were right, and I was starting to fall in love with you."

They held each other for the longest of time enjoying each others warmth and comfort, until Sasuke spoke again, "Come on I know another shortcut to get us back to the leaf within today and by tomorrow by midnight."

Tenten was stunned and baffled; looking up at Sasuke, "How many shortcuts do you know to get back to the leaf, and what have you been doing on your free time with Orochimaru?"

"Stuff"

Tenten reaction O_o

"Relax it wasn't anything stupid alright?"

"Sure it wasn't Sasuke, sure" she said in mocking tone

"What was that Tenten!" he said giving her a smexy look.

Squealing she broke out of Sasuke grasp and ran for her life while laughing at her new boyfriend chasing her in the west direction that they were going to use.

Unknown to them was that Temari and Kankurō were watching them from Suna gate with binoculars observing the scenario.

"I told there was something going between those two, but you didn't believe me Kankurō." The blonde said while smacking her younger brother by the back of his head.

* * *

><p><em><span>(Elsewhere deep in the jungle…not really) 500 feet away from Konoha 5:00pm<span>_

Team Hebi had just made it to Konoha by mid sunset. Lars and the others had just made it exhausted. Both Jūgo and Suigetsu were about ready to pass out and Karin looked like she just walked through the park. "You...crazy son of gun...why would you make us...use half our energy to get to a stupid village..." Suigetsu gasped out as he collapsed on his knee, "Water...I need water..."

Karin lazily threw the water bottle at Suigetsu which he greedily chugged down. As for Jūgo he was panting heavily but was silent as ever.

"Alright now that we are here I want no one to act suspicious when we enter. We lay low for a while and let Kin and Sasuke come to us and another thing" he said in venomously tone, "Don't touch anything or take anything when we are in there I want nothing to do with this damn village."

"Why is that?" asked Karin while crossing her arms

"I used to live here and I killed my entire clan save for one." He said in low tone while remembering the day the massacre occur

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback <span>_

_Lars had nearly finished his duty that he had to carry out by the leader of ANBU, his instruction was clear; annihilate everyone and everything in his path. He made his way to his house checking anything he had missed to kill. _ _Seeing the surrounding there was blood nearly everywhere, he and his father nearly fought for an hour with his mother watching in horror as her son revealed that he was the one who nearly wiped out the clan._ _Blood was still fresh on his katana as he made his way upstairs, he went to the bathroom to clean the blood of his hands and katana, as he clean it heard a thumping noise coming from the other side of the wall in front of him. _

_Cleaning quickly he made his way to the master bedroom where the noise was coming from as he entered he saw movement coming from a crib, it was still intact. Sheathing his sword he took out a kunai and pointed downward where the blade can pierce through whatever it was in the crib. _

_As he inched closer and closer the figure still moved underneath a blanket. Quickly removing it he was ready to strike but stop in midair as he saw a baby revealed under._ _Dropping the blade, he picked up the baby and cuddled it in his arms, caressing her smooth cheek. _

_The baby opened its brown eyes to look at the man who had her. _

**"_I can't do it… I can't harm you Tenten … my little sister you're too innocent for my actions."_**

_Taking baby Tenten outside he walked to the gate of the clan and walked towards a nearby river while covering his little sister with a pink blanket that had panda's images on it wrapping it around her frail body. _ _Lars came up to the bank and sat 10 feet away. _

_Tenten had fallen asleep in his arms, Lars looked at her and brought her closer to his body to supply warmth to her. Sensing that someone was watching him; he didn't bother to turn around and acknowledge them._

**"_No need to hide, I know that your there Itachi and Shisui." _**

_Both Uchiha came out of their hiding place and sat next to him; Itachi on his left and Shisui on his right. _

**"_So you went with the orders hmm." _**

_Asked Itachi who was disappointed at his friend_

**"_You have no idea how hard it is, to be 13 years older than you by two years and massacre the family you once loved. Tell me Itachi have you ever been in my situation before." _**

_Shaking his head no Itachi placed a hand on his shoulders then looked at the baby that he was holding._

_Shisui was looking at the river and asked the question to break the uncomfortable silence, __"Is that your sister?" _

_Lars nodded while stroking her cheek with his thumb._

**"_How old is she?" _**_asked Itachi_

**"**_**Only newborn**"__ came the reply_

**"_My younger brother Sasuke is a month old. What are you going to do with the baby?"_**_ Itachi asked looking at him with narrowed eyes._

**"_It's not going to be me who going to take care of her, it's you" _**

_Shisui was shocked at the comment, _**_"Wait a minute you want us to…"_**

_Lars shook his head no, __**"No, take her to an orphanage and let them take care of Tenten for me." **_

_As the three of them stood up he turned to Itachi and handed the babe to him. _

_**"Take her to the orphanage; it nearby about a mile away and if they asked say that you found her in the house of Sora Nakamaru. **_**_And Shisui…"_**

_He looked at Lars with eagle eyes,_

**_"…I will contact you once I settle in a place and please watch over her as my final wish and report back to me and tell me how she is doing."_**

_He nodded, as both Uchihas watched as Lars disappear into the forest._

_End of flashback_

"So big deal, as long as we can fight someone strong as Sasuke I could care less."

Suigetsu said carefree The blonde just rolled his eyes as he made a few hand seals; Dog → Boar → Ram, and then transformed into an old man with a cane hunched over with wrinkles all over his face and body making Karin sick. "Let's go inside, and remember don't touch anything!"

_11:50 pm 3 miles away from the village gate _

Tenten stopped hopping from tree to tree to catch her breath on the ground, she checked her surrounding and used sharingan for moment to make sure that Sasuke was no where in sight. Once finished, she deactivated sharingan and before she could walk another inch she was tackled out no where by none other than Sauske Uchiha.

Rolling they stopped five feet from where the weapons mistress was standing, both shinobi looked at each square in the face and started laughing at what just occurred.

Sasuke realized that he was on top of Tenten so he rolled over so that she would be on top of him. She rested her head on top his chest and they enjoyed each others warmth as Sasuke stroked his thumb over the scar of her right cheek. They laid on the ground for a good chunk of time until the wind started blowing cold, making the brunette shiver.

"Come we are going to my place for the night it much closer than yours." said Sasuke while getting to his feet

Tenten nodded as she was helped to her feet.

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay, another chapter done, tune in next time for chapter 16. Until the next time readers R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Uchihasharinganfan: I'm back with a new chapter and so far we are half way through the story and almost getting to the good parts. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto just my ideas. Now on with the story**

_Chapter 16_

_Konoha 3:50 Am_

The night seemed peaceful; all was quiet with the exception of the crickets chirping around the sleepy village of Konoha. In Sasuke house all was still or so it seemed. The Uchiha was tossing his head around groaning and moaning. Tenten stirred in her sleep and woke up to find her beloved disturbed from sleep. She sat up and gently as possible shook him.

"_Sasuke" _she whispered, still he tossed and turned while groaning, Tenten saw sweat pouring from his forehead and shook him a little harder.

"_Sasuke!" _ Still he didn't budge at the call; Tenten was really getting annoyed with him and with her elbow she jabbed it into his rib cage…big mistake.

At the feel of the jab Sasuke unconsciously grabbed Tenten by the throat slamming her into the wall. Trying to free herself from his iron grip was troublesome her air was quickly depleting and Sasuke was getting ready for a fatal blow.

With the sparks of chidori dancing around in his hand, Tenten feared for her life,_ 'if that hits me I'm done'. _

Sasuke was still with his eyes closed pointed straight at her heart with the weapons mistress terrified about what was about to occur. At the blink of an eye he fast moving hands moved towards its target; closing her eyes she managed to choke out his name.

"**SASUKE!"**

Popping his opening eyes he turned his wide eyed gaze, stopping abruptly millimeters away from the brunette's heart as chidori quickly vanished into thin air as it came. Reopening her eyes slowly she saw the scared expression on his face as his trembling iron grip slowly lifted from her neck.

Retreating his hand back to his side, Tenten rubbed her neck to calm the pain that tingled and gasped for air. He went to the window and was quickly lost in his thoughts about what just occurred; slowly approaching him Tenten touched his shoulders breaking his trance.

Turning around he met her eyes which looked quite concerned, he wanted to say something but reclosed his mouth and looked away. Tenten was not going to be ignored by her new boyfriend and pressed on the subject.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" he was silent and refused to answer her, frowning the brunette pressed on even harder.

"Sasuke please don't push me away like this I want to help you!" still he was silent and refused to say anything to her.

Anger rising up she stormed off out of the room and went into his kitchen to make some calming green tea herb to calm down. He followed her moments after she left, finding her sitting on the couch sipping some green tea.

She didn't look but told him this, "Are you going to tell me or are we going to start arguing over nonsense?" For the next hour and half Sasuke explained himself.

It was quickly morning as the sun arose shining upon the village making it glow gold. Karin was the first one to be awake out the three that remained sleeping. Taking a quick shower and putting some clothes on she decided to take a stroll around the village to be familiar of her surroundings.

Upon walking around the village streets she noticed that a lot of the stores were closed and frowned, _'Isn't there any restaurant around here or something where a girl can think?' _She was in luck the ramen shop was always opened everyday for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

'_Well it's not fancy but it will have to do.' _As she approached the building she spotted our recent couple enjoying some breakfast and started to blush at the site of the raven-haired boy.

'_Hello cutie…wait that's…oh boy looks like I hit the jackpot! But wait who's that girl that with… She better not take **my** Sasuke.' _

"Sasuke"

"Hmm"

"When are you going to teach me chidori?" asked the brunette as she put on the cutest smile she could put on making Sasuke chuckle at her.

"When your better, remember Dr. Chang wanted you to rest for a while before you start intense training." Tenten crossed her arms and pouted playfully at him.

He shook his head as he smiled at Tenten, but the moment didn't last for long as Karin came into picture.

"Hey, boyfriend!" she said a bit loud for Tenten to hear, both ninja looked at the pink medic as she dashed next to the Uchiha wrapping her arms around his shoulder making Tenten glaring at her. She was about to get up to strangle the stranger but Sasuke held up his hand; the weapons mistress sat back down throwing a death glare at the pink haired stranger.

Sasuke calm eyes turned cold as he stared at the stranger hoping to scare her off but to no avail, she still held on to him smiling down at him. He sighed and looked at her straight into her eyes.

"Look", he started coldly, "One: I don't know you, two: you are starting to get on my nerves, three: you're also ruining my breakfast that I'm having with my girlfriend so if you don't mind I would like to finish it calmly."

Karin looked quite shocked while letting go of Sasuke, _'He has a girlfriend?' _ She looked at the brunette; Tenten was smirking at the stranger hoping she put the pieces together.

Apparently she did and threw a death glare at Tenten, without saying another word she got up from the table and left.

"Weirdo" said Tenten as she looked back at Sasuke after watching the unknown character leave. Sasuke got up and started to leave but before he left a hand grab his wrist. Turning around he noticed Tenten had a little worried expression on her face, _'Probably from this morning.'_

Grabbing her hand into his he reassured her, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Arising from her seat; Tenten looked at him unconvinced, "When you tell me not to worry that is where I worry the most."

Stroking her scarred cheek with his thumb he cupped her chin with his other four fingers and gave a peck on her lips.

"Don't worry too much alright." She nods. He said, "Ok, I'll be at the training grounds working on some techniques, don't you have to be somewhere." Her eyes went wide as she remembered that they were supposed to be the Hokage office yesterday since they got back early from the journey.

"Oh…Tenten…" she looked at him, "if she asks where I'll be, tell her what I told."

After he said that he gave her a long kiss, returning it she deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss when they needed air. He smiled at her and left.

'_Sasuke'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_It was four in the morning; Sasuke was really not in the mood to be talking to anyone he never liked talking after the incident with his mother and the massacre of his clan. But he knew that Tenten will press on the subject eventually and by judging by her somewhat neutral but mostly worried expression she wanted answers._

_A moment has gone by and Tenten was sipping her tea as she tried to control her anger towards him, she put it down, "Well are you going to tell me or not?" _

_Silence was the reply; Tenten had a tick mark on her forehead as she was staring to get annoyed with his silence._

"_**Look Sasuke, I'm trying to help you about what happen 10 minutes ago; please don't push me away!"** she said angrily _

"_**You can't help me" **her angry gazes soften but were still firm as she stared at him, "**No one can help with this situation that I am in, you wouldn't understand."**_

"_**You told me that I was starting to understand what your heart was like, now you stating that I won't understand… what the hell is wrong with you?"** she said a matter a fact _

"_**I only said that because I wanted to motive you." **Heshot back making her flinch a little, **"You don't know what it's like to lose the family you once loved, you never experienced what true hate is towards that one person you claim to be your brother who killed your clan, never!" **_

"_**But I want to understand! Its no wonder you don't have any friends!" **He shot a death glare at the brunette, **"The truth hurts doesn't it Sasuke…you can't keep pushing those who want to help you out of your life, but if this is how our relationship is going to be I prefer to break up now instead of being heart broken once again." **_

_She started for the door but Sasuke was quick on his feet and grabbed her by the arm, **"Look…I don't** **want this relationship to end so quickly, and I don't want it to end because we're just starting to know each other." **_

"_**Then why don't you open yourself to me…and we can figure things out" **_

_Walkingback to the sofa they sat down and Sasuke started to open himself starting with the massacre of his clan **( A/N: which I'm not getting into detail ) **, as he continued with his story, Tenten felt a sudden urge to cry as a tears went down her cheek. When he finished the story, tears rolled down the brunette cheeks making her shine. The air was uncomfortable and silence was deafening, trying to speak Tenten stuttered with her words, **"Sasuke…I…I…" **_

_She was cut off by his lips which were on top hers while she was pulled into an embrace, stroking her back as he soothed her with soothing words of comfort into her ears. _

_They held each other for the longest of time; until Sasuke broke the silence between them, "Ten"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_I have to tell you something that may shock you but if you want to hate me for the rest of your life then do so." He said plainly _

"_Why would I hate you?" she asked giving a questioning look towards him_

"_Tenten you're of Uchiha decent. That was why Itachi was able to give some of his power so that you may awaken the faint sharingan bloodline that you are keeping dormant." _

_Tenten reaction: O_O_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em><span>Outside the ramen shop<span>_

'_I can't believe the village kept that a secret from me, why did they do it? Why?' _ Trying to process what she learned from Sasuke was giving her a headache.

"Tenten!" she looked up ahead and saw her best friend Ino and her teammate Neji with a bottle of water in hand coming towards her.

"Ino!" both girls ran up to each other and embraced each other like friends should.

Ino examined her friend and noticed a tremendous change in attitude, "Tenten, mostly you are depressed when we get near you but you look like you just won the lottery."

"Well, I now have boyfriend." She commented and Ino jaw dropped to the floor as she gave a bear hug to her friend.

"Ten that so great I'm so happy for you." She said happily

"Probably a knuckle head like Naruto." Neji stated as he took a long sip of water, Tenten rolled her eyes

"So who is it? Do I know him? Come on, come on, come on, tell us!" Ino said a little over excited

"Alright, alright, calm yourself. As a matter fact you do know him, he goes to this village…"

"Uh-huh, and who is it?" the blonde asked excitedly

"He is on Team 7…"

'_Naruto probably'_ Neji thought as he continued to take a long sip of his 32oz water bottle enjoying the coldness

"Wait team 7…is it Naruto…but he's already going out with Hinata." Stated Ino

"Hinata and Naruto are going out, I did not know that." Tenten responded as she pictured Hinata coming out of the closest telling Naruto how she felt about him.

"Well it can't be Sakura because she has eyes…only…for…" silence and realization hit Ino like a ton of bricks fell on her. She squealed as Neji continued to sip his water looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"No way, no way, Sasuke is your boyfriend!"

Upon hearing this, a spray of water came out of Neji's mouth as he started choking on his own saliva with a mixture of water.

"Tenten you have every girls dream boy, how you did…when did you…" she was cut off before more questions came out.

"…It's a long story…very long story…"

Neji crushed his water bottle, _'Uchiha'_, he looked at the brunette and saw something that wasn't there before the gash that Ino failed to notice.

He came up to her and grabbed her chin turning it to the right, revealing the scar on her cheek then with an acid tone he said, "Did that low-life Uchiha did that to you?"

Slapping his hand away she looked at him and defended Sasuke, "First of all Neji; Sasuke had nothing to with it, we ran into two Akatsuki members and I tired to fight back but

got this battle scar so deal with it."

Grabbing her wrist, "When did you have start having a backbone?"

"Ever since Sasuke and I became a couple, he showed me how to defend myself against jerks like you!"

"What was that!" he said activating Byakugan hoping to intimidate his comrade, the brunette responded by activating her own eyesight. Neji gasped as he stared into cold red eyes.

"Where did you learn that eyesight technique?" he asked dumbfounded

"None of you damn business that's where?"

Ino was confused on what was happening between the two comrades, as Neji spoke again; "He doesn't love you."

"He's twice the boyfriend you'll ever be." She said coldy as she deactivated sharingan and broke free from his grip and stormed off but not before giving Ino a hug and left with smoke coming out her ears.

Ino just looked at Neji with disappointment, "What did you tell her, you jerk?"

"The truth" he responded, _'This isn't over Tenten I will make you __**mine the hard way!**__!' _

* * *

><p><em><span>Hokage office <span>_

Tenten managed to get a grip on herself as she entered Tsunade's office, _'She still has the sign there hanging wow, that's been there since last year. Oh well' _

Knocking she waited for a response and she got one, "Come in". As she entered she noticed Sakura helping out with paper work.

"Oh, Tenten your back awfully early you weren't due until next Monday." Tsunade said with a hint of confusion on her face as she looked at the brunette. She noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Umm…he's at the training grounds working on new techniques." She said uneasy not sure how lady hokage would take it.

'_Insolent brat', _she sighed and wrote something down on paper.

"Mission report"

"Scroll delivered safe and sound but umm… we ran into two Akatsuki members trying to steal the scroll."

Both women looked up at her like she was crazy and acknowledge it. Sakura noticed the gash on her right cheek and whispered it to Lady Tsunade.

"Tenten turn your head to the right."

The brunette did as she was told, Tsunade took a note of that and wrote it on a piece of paper. "Anything else"

"No…Lady Hokage…noting else to report." She said quite hesitantly which got Sakura curious.

"Very well dismissed" Tenten nodded and left with Sakura leaving right after her since it was Shinzue who came in the afternoon shifts.

Tenten was outside when she heard her name called, "Tenten wait up."

She turned around to find Sakura jogging up to her side, "So tell me…" as the both them started walking together.

"…how was Sauske with you." She asked curiously

'_Maybe I should tell her' she thought._

"Sakura" Tenten began, "Sasuke and I are a couple now."

Sakura jaw dropped as she looked at Tenten with a shocked expression, _'THIER A WHAT!'_

**Uchihasharinganfan: Okay I'll leave it their, please R&R. Until the next chapter.**


End file.
